The Monster
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: If you know death is coming for you, shouldn't you try to escape it? Bellice/AU/femslash/Complete
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

**1**

The monster wouldn't let me go. I knew it was coming for me and yet I couldn't run. Once it would get to me, I would be irrevocably lost. If you know death is coming for you, shouldn't you try to escape it?

My mouth was numb, making it difficult for me to vocalize more than a stutter. I wouldn't speak this time. I wouldn't scream either and wake everyone in the house up.

The pain in my chest, inflicted by the hammering of my heart was making me feel dizzy. Like a fish thrown on land, I gasped for air that seemed unwelcomed by my lungs.

The demon I was scared of was real. Even when the doctors and everyone else kept trying to convince me, they were not. They claimed the monster only existed in my head. My mind was sick.

I knew they were wrong.

Despite the unbearable heat of this night, I pulled my blanket over my head, rolling myself small underneath it. Perspiration made my skin stick to the cotton of my nightgown. Why was I attempting to hide? The monster would find me. There was no escape.

My future was dark and short-lived. The visions I've been having since my earliest childhood, never took me further than my nineteenth birthday. It was only two months until that day, and every night my fears got worse.

Death was coming for me with a smile on its blood-crusted lips. I wouldn't be strong enough to fight him off. I couldn't outrun it. So, why should I even try?

In the silence of my room, I listened to my breaths. They were too loud and fast. I forced myself to inhale deeper, hold the oxygen in my lungs and release it slowly through my mouth.

The tension in my chest lessened. I did it. I made it through another panic attack without someone noticing.

There was only one thing that frightened me more than the monster. It was the place my family planned on sending me to. The asylum was set at the other end of town. It had metal bars in front of a few windows which made it very much resemble a prison.

Restless sleep came over me. My mind had mercy on me this night and didn't torture me with another vision. People demand they want to know the future. What they do want is to hear about their lives being long, healthy and prosperous.

Nobody wants to know they are about to get killed by their own spouse. No one wants to hear their secret alcohol business is going to make them end on the gallows. I doubt anyone would care to know that their life will end in pain and misery.

Life is what we make it. Every decision we make has an irrevocable consequence. I don't know what choice I made that lead to bringing the monster's attention to me. I know that it always knows where I am. It's around the corner when I walk down the street to church on Sunday. It's under my bed but vanishes again when I try to look for it. Why is it playing this gruesome game with me?

"Just come and get me, if you want me." I whisper into the dim morning light when I open my sore eyes. I have lived through another night. I was getting tired of it. Waiting for death was wearisome.

A knock on my door made me sit up straight in the bed. I folded my shaky hands neatly in my lap and cleared my throat. "Come in." My voice was too high. I didn't like the sound of it.

"Good Morning, Miss Alice. Did you have a good sleep?" The maid asked, placing the tray with my breakfast next to me on the bed. Then, she turned to the closed window to vent the room. The sun was already high. They must have let me sleep in longer today.

"I slept fine. Thank you, Julianna."

She poured tea into my porcelain cup. When I sipped it in order to sooth the dryness in my throat, I shivered. The brownish color of the tea turned into blood and in the vision that flashed through my head, I swallowed it in one gulp.

"Ouch!" Pain spread through my hand as the hot liquid spilled over the edge of the cup. Now, I had burned myself. I vowed to myself that I would never touch a cup of tea again for the rest of my life.

"Did you burn yourself, my little Daisy?" Julianna asked, taking my hand carefully between hers to blow over the reddened skin. "You need to be careful."

I nodded my head. My stomach felt queasy. I won't be able to keep down any of the food Julianna had brought up for my breakfast. As slowly as possible, I started spreading the melting butter over my toast. She wasn't going to stay here and watch me eat, was she? Damn it. It looked like she was. Father must have told her to.

"You look pale today."

I forced my mouth into a grimace. "The new facial cream must be working then." I closed my eyes and in my head I could see my ashen skin becoming even lighter. Prisms of light reflecting on it as if it had magically turned into white marble. Frantically, I shook my head to get the pictures out. My left eyelid twitched. It was going to cause me another bad headache.

"Eat, Miss."

I followed her command. Eating was easy. I could do it. Bite, chew, swallow and repeat. I managed a third of the toast before I dropped it on the plate. "Enough."

"You eat like a little bird. Your mother said to make sure you eat all of your breakfast and then," She pulled something out of her apron. "tell you to take this here."

The pill on her palm was small and white. I have swallowed a lot of different shaped medications in my life. They made me tired. They made me sick. They made my skin break out in a rash. None of them ever made the visions stop. I know they can't be stopped. They are a part of me.

I took the pill and drank some water to pretend swallowing it down when in truth; I was hiding it under my tongue. No more pills. They couldn't make me take them.

"That's a good Miss," Julianna bent down to kiss my forehead. "I ironed your blue dress for you earlier. You told me you wanted to wear it today. Right, my little Daisy?"

She turned her back at me for a moment. It gave me enough time to spit out the pill and stuff it into my pillow case. I would throw it away outside later.

"You have a new neighbor. Someone bought the empty house at the creek. I haven't seen her yet, but Senna insisted the lady to be the prettiest she has ever seen. So sad, that such a lovely person is all alone in that big house."

I sipped on the water. It tasted shallow on my tongue. "Doesn't she have a husband and a family? What woman lives alone?"


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N]

Happy Late Halloween!

Big thanks to those who decided to give this new story a try. I had a blast while I was writing it. The chapters are short, because that seems to work better for me. It's completely pre-written and I will try to update every other day.

This one is dedicated to **Secrets87** for being the first reviewer.

**2**

The new neighbor turned out to be a young widow. Her husband hadn't returned from the war overseas. Her heart was in a grave as Julianna called it. I had no idea what exactly that was supposed to mean. Since she had been able to afford buying the creek house, it was obvious that her late husband must have left her some money. Maybe she was even rich to the standard of our little town.

"I am going for a walk." I told my little sister who was playing tea party with her dolls. The thought of tea still left a stale aftertaste in my mouth. It wasn't the first time that I had envisioned myself drinking blood. Years ago, when I was a young girl I dared to lick the opened cut on my palm once. The iron taste of it made me sick to my stomach but while I was doing it, I could see flashes of myself with blood dripping down my chin in front of me. It scared me tremendously. I never tried to taste my own blood ever again from that day on.

"But you said it's going to rain." Cynthia said, not bothering to turn her head to the window. She was the only person who accepted me and my premonitions like they were something perfectly normal. More so, she demanded me to tell her about her future whenever we were alone. I only told her as little as possible. Knowing too much about your future is hard for people to handle.

"Yes, it's going to rain in a bit." I stated, closing my eyes to picture myself standing soaked in the pouring rain. I needed to put on my hat to save my hair from getting wet.

The sun had vanished behind thick grey clouds. The air was damp and heavy. I needed to get outside for a bit though. If I was quick enough, I would make it home again before the storm started.

"I will be back soon." I promised, bending down to kiss her black curls. She was a sweet child. One I could foresee to grow up into a beautiful woman. I could see her with a swollen midsection, expecting her firstborn. I could see her face beginning to wrinkle while her hair turned grey. My sister had a whole future in front of her that I would never have myself.

I put on my gloves and hat before stepping outside. My dress was light blue and looked lovely with my light complexion. I had made Julianna sew the hemline lower and shorten it a bit so it would suit the latest fashion better. It felt strange to be outside with my ankles and half of my calves being exposed. I straightened my back and held my head up high as I walked down the street. Cold wind touched my forearm. Only I knew that it wasn't the wind. It was the monster putting its deadly hand on me.

With my elbows pressed to my sides, I turned around and ran. Every few steps I stumbled because I couldn't stop looking behind me. I didn't see anyone. Nevertheless, I knew it was there. The monster was watching me from the shadows like it always did. I could picture it grinning at myself, at my ridiculous attempt to escape. Trying to run Mary Alice? You won't get far, it was probably thinking.

My leg muscles cramped and I leaned against a tree stump to steady myself. I felt so cold. Goosebumps spread over my forearms and on my neck. I tried to fight the trembling. I didn't want the monster to know I was scared. My fear would only entice the demon who was chasing me more. I could picture how it would kill me slowly. It would take its time with me. Play with me like a cat with a mouse before he would finally end my life. To know that death was coming, and I couldn't stop it, was dreadful. "Come and get me!"

I turned around. Another wave of wind touched me. This time it made my hat fall down to the ground. With quivering fingers I picked it up again. "Come and get me." I whispered. "Just come and get me. I know you want me. I am tired of your games."

Thunder roared. It was so loud that it made me jump and start running again, not even bothering where I was going. I waited for the lightning, and for the rain to start pouring down on my head. It didn't happen. The weather had turned crazy, just like me. My own father had called me a lunatic. Not to my face but I had heard him use that word when he telephoned the doctor about my "condition". Maybe I was crazy. It didn't seem to bother the monster in the slightest if my mind wasn't working like that of normal people. Or was it the reason why it had picked me as its victim?


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **BellaAlice4E**

**3**

The creek house had stood empty for a long time. It was too far out of town for most people's liking. I wondered why a single woman would have picked a place like that as her new home. Maybe she was a loner and didn't care for company. A friendly, neighborly welcome would be appreciated though, I hoped. I flattened the hem of my dress and smiled. Then, I reached out my hand to knock on the porch door.

"Hello?" The lady who opened the door a minute later greeted me. She was young, much younger than I had expected her to be. She was about a head taller than me. Her hair was thick and of a reddish-brown color. It was longer than the current fashion requested but beautiful and silky shimmering. Her complexion was freckle-less and since she was dressed completely in black, it made her skin appear almost translucent. I had never seen a more graceful person in all of my life. "Hello, Miss?" she repeated her greeting again. "Did you lose your way?"

I stared at her. It was ill-mannered to stare, but I just couldn't help it. Her face was fascinating to me. The curve of her eyebrows were perfect. The thick lashes on her eyelids emphasized the color of her iris. Were they brown? No, the color was much lighter. Her mouth was red. So red, that I wondered if she had put lipstick on. I didn't know of any fine lady who dared to wear make-up. Mother insisted it was only for common women and movie starlets.

My father didn't seem to mind common women's company. I have seen Julianna trying to wash out reddish stains from the collar of his shirt way too often. Sometimes, when I closed my eyes I could see him with a young woman and a little boy by his side. I didn't know what to make out of that vision.

"Miss, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

I curtsied awkwardly and reached out my hand. "Excuse my manners. My name is Mary Alice Brandon. My family owns the jewelry store downtown."

"Oh, then we are neighbors." She said, taking my hand. Her fingers felt cold even through my gloves. "I am Isabella Cullen. I moved here from Chicago."

"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance." I rubbed my hands together and reached for the top button of my dress. I unbuttoned it and closed it again for about three times. I wanted her to like me, and I had never before wanted anybody to like me. "It's going to rain soon."

He mouth curled into a smile. There was a weird, fluttery sensation in the pit of my stomach. I smiled back at her. She was so very beautiful.

"Would you like to wait here with me until the storm is over?" she asked. I nodded eagerly. Far away it thundered again. This time, lightning flashed through the darkened sky.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." I told her, taking my hat off. It had gotten a bit dirty from falling down earlier. I tried to wipe off the dust. "That is very friendly of you."

She guided me into the house. When I walked past her, the sweetest, most heavenly wave of perfume entered my nose. Only that it smelled better than any bottled scent could ever be like. It took all my self-control not to press my face against the fabric of her dress. How could anyone smell this good? I inhaled a bit deeper. The scent was intoxicating.

"Please take a seat." Mrs. Cullen pointed to the couch. "May I ask a favor? Please call me Isabella, not Mrs. Cullen." She sat down next to me. "And may I call you Mary Alice, Miss Brandon?"

My mouth felt too dry to speak. Why was I feeling so nervous around her? I coughed and slapped my chest a bit before I stuttered. "Alice. Just Alice, please."

She smiled again. Her teeth were very white against her red lips. "Just Alice it is then." I held my breath when she took my hand and lifted it to her lips. I have seen men kiss the back of mother's hand. I had never experienced it myself though. Much less, I had never seen a woman attend to another woman in such a gesture. Isabella's smile widened. Her nostrils flattered as she held my wrist under her nose and tugged down my glove. "You smell like a meadow in spring, Alice." She sighed and turned her head to the side. When she looked up again at me, her eyes looked different. It had to be the bad light in here.

"My maid told me you are a widow." I cleared my throat. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. That is very considerate of you. It was a long time ago though. I am sure my late husband has his peace now." She smiled at me. "What about you, Alice?" she asked, shifting a bit closer to me on the small couch. "Has a young man caught your attention yet?"

I blushed. It was embarrassing to speak of such matters. I have spent more times in hospitals and sanitarium than attending social occasions. Father was strict about to whom I could talk or with whom I was allowed to dance at parties. I had no desire to spend more time than politeness requested with a young man. "There is nobody," I told her. "I am alone."

Again, she smiled. This time the tip of her tongue swiped gently over the right corner of her mouth. "So, it looks like we are both alone, doesn't it?" She reached for my hand again and the cold of her fingers didn't bother me in the slightest.


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **katvrah**

**4**

She insisted on driving me home in her car. I watched her fascinated how she handled the vehicle with the biggest ease. Father always insisted that women were not capable of understanding the complicated mechanics. Inside the cabin of the car I had to sit closer to her than on the couch. Her hands were perfect. The nails short and polished, the skin on the back free of freckles. It was white like the purest snow. I felt a strange urge to touch it with my bare fingers. I tugged down my gloves and rubbed my own hands together. It felt so awkward to be near her. Yet, at the very same time it was so wonderful. She was friendly to me and had complimented the dress I was wearing. I wanted to tell her I thought her to be the fairest lady I had met, but I didn't dare to. My adoration was something I would enjoy in secret.

"You are a very quiet girl, Alice. Aren't you?" Isabella told me keeping her eyes on the streets, while I felt unable to keep mine from hers. Before we had left her house, she had dabbed a bit of blush on her pale cheeks. The rosy color blended perfectly into her flawless skin. It was her mouth though that fascinated me the most. It looked smooth and crimson red, like blood.

As soon as the thought of blood was in my head, the visions began flashing. They were too fast, too blurry. It was like watching a moving picture that was being played at the wrong speed. I could see a puddle of blood. There was a deer rushing through the forest. It was running as fast as it could, yet I know it wouldn't escape. I didn't want it to escape. I knew the hunter needed to catch this deer.

"Alice?"

I jumped. My knees hit the hard dashboard above them and I winced in pain. The last thing I had seen in my vision was someone hovering over the poor deer. It was almost like watching a hunt. Only, that I couldn't hear the sound of guns going with it.

"Are you well? Your heart is racing." She sighed and inhaled deeply through her parted lips.

How can she know a thing about my heart? My face was most likely flushed red and sweaty now. I reached for my forehead. It was damp with perspiration. Before I could wipe it off, Isabella handed me a handkerchief.

"I am sorry." I told her. "Sometimes, I don't quite feel like myself." I pressed the handkerchief above my mouth and inhaled its lavender scent. The tissue had nothing on her though. Whatever perfume Isabella was wearing, her skin, hair and her whole body had absorbed it and made it a part of her. I tried to name the scent. But it was difficult. Divine was the word that came to my mind.

"Oh I understand." She said in a low voice. "I know exactly how that feels, to not feel quite like yourself anymore."

I nodded and smiled without showing my teeth. I doubted that she could have any idea how much out of myself, I tended to feel. In my visions, I could fly or jump from tree to tree like some kind of wild animal. Isabella would think me crazy, should I tell her about my strange visions. Everyone I had told about them, thought me insane. I know I wasn't. I know the things I could see came true. Almost, every time.

One time I had warned Julianna about taking the train home at night. I was nine and had cried against her apron, begging her to stay with me. I told her that she was going to get hurt if she took the train. I hid her shoes and handbag under the porch and only brought them out again, when father threatened to give me a "spanking, I wouldn't forget." Still, Julianna missed the train that night. The day after, the newspapers, didn't say anything about a train accident. I risked getting in trouble for nothing. My visions were traitorous. They didn't want me to share them with other people.

"We are here." Isabella announced. Her voice sounded sad. Or maybe, I liked to imagine it to be sounding sad. By now, she had to have noticed I was weird. I wasn't like other humans. I could see things that were going to happen. I could see the future in all its light and darkness.

The passenger's door was opened and Isabella held out her hand to me. "Good night, Alice. I hope to see you again very soon."

I took her hand and stepped out of the car. Her touch was very gentle. It was as if she was afraid to break me like I was fragile glass. "I hope so too." I whispered. "Thank you for bringing me home."

Isabella let go of my hand. It felt cold after she had held it in hers. Yet, I felt warm all over my body. Maybe I was developing a fever?

From far away, something howled. It didn't sound like a dog and wolves haven't been seen here in many years. I shivered.

"Don't be scared. It's just a poor animal out there." She leaned closer to me and murmured. "I will not let it get close to you, Alice."

I was puzzled and mumbled a last good-bye. I lifted my hand to wave at her when she stepped back inside the car and drove off. Her handkerchief was still tucked into the pockets of my jacket.

_I will not let it get close to you._ Her voice echoed in my head. They made the fine hairs on my neck rise. Was it possible? Could it be possible that she knew what was out there? Was there any chance she could know what was after me? And if she knew, how on earth could she think that she would be able to stop it?


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N]

Happy weekend to all of you! Thank you for taking the time to read my little story here.

Today's update is dedicated to my bestie **Vampgirl79**. I am so happy you love the new story.

**5**

"Where have you been for so long in this storm?" Father asked when I sat down at the dinner table. After starving all day long, I felt famished now. My new friend had been polite and welcoming to me. Still, she didn't offer me anything to eat or drink at her house.

"Mary Alice, answer your father when he asks you a question."

I mumbled an apology and dunked a piece of corn bread into my soup. "I got surprised by the rain and had to stop by the creek house to avoid getting wet."

The lie went smoothly over my tongue. It was wrong to speak the untruth, but inevitable. My parents had made it clear, there would be consequences should I claim to be able to predict the weather again. What those consequences would include, I was unsure of. There was darkness in my vision. Like my sight, mentally or physically had been blind-folded. In some of the premonitions, I could see myself drowning while I was tied to a wooden plank.

"How's the new neighbor like?" Mother asked me, pulling my little sister's chair closer to the table. "I heard she lives alone out there. Maybe we should help her to find a decent maid."

I slurped my soup. It was warm and salty; the way blood always tasted to me in my visions. I dropped my spoon and shuddered. I was beginning to get scared of myself.

"Isabella says she doesn't need a maid."

"Isabella?" Father asked, wiping his mouth on a napkin. "Mrs. Cullen has already asked you to call her by her first name? That must mean you behaved appropriately for once."

He petted my left hand and grabbed the newspaper from the table to read it.

"A woman shouldn't be living alone though. Why isn't she staying with her family?" Mother wanted to know. She managed to eat her own dinner while she was simultaneously keeping Cynthia from kicking her feet under the table.

"She's widowed." I told my parents. "Her husband died in the war and the rest of her family were victims of the influenza wave in Chicago."

"Chicago." My father spit that word like it was dirt on his shoes that he needed to rub off. "Of course some Yankee Suffragette had to buy that god damn creek house."

He thrust out his chest. Tonight he was in an awful mood. The shop wasn't doing well in the months following Christmas. People were short on money and there was no reason for them to spend the little they had on jewelry. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He exclaimed, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "This is a scandal. I don't know why the newspaper is even printing this nonsense."

Mother pinched her lips together. Her jaw clenched. She was doing her best to keep his temper at bay but it wasn't always easy. When he was agitated like this it was difficult. "Please put the newspaper aside, Darling and let us eat."

"My appetite has vanished. Julianna, take away my plate. Thank you." He wiped sweat from his forehead. "I wonder where the Yankees are going to stop. After giving Negros and women the right to vote, what's next? Will dogs and cows be allowed to attend elections too?"

I giggled behind my napkin. "Dogs can't read. Women can. I would like to vote. I bet it's exciting."

The vein in my father's forehead looked dangerously close to bursting. I don't know what he feared more; me being crazy or the risk of me becoming a suffragette.

"Mary Alice, no respectable woman in Mississippi will ever vote. A lady knows her place."

Mother nodded her head. I didn't want to become like her. Cringe and smile at every one of my husband's mood seemed awful to me. I don't know if it was my will that influenced my visions, but I never pictured myself with a husband at my side. Sometimes, I believed to see the shadows of a man with a ponytail in the distance, but whenever I tried to get closer he vanished into nothing. In one of my visions, he was close. Close enough that I should have been able to feel his breath. Only that he wasn't breathing. I had woken up from that vision covered in a cold sweat.

"Father, may I have a puppy for my birthday?" Cynthia asked. "Oh please, I will die if I don't get a puppy soon."

Our father laughed and leaned over to her. "We shall see what we can do about that." He kissed her forehead. If there was a soft spot in father's heart, it was owned by Cynthia and her alone.

Pain flashed through my head. Sometimes, when a vision hits me full speed, it caused my temples to feel as if they had been set on fire. I could see my beloved little sister playing with a brown dog. He licked her face and then…suddenly, he snapped, leaving a bloody wound where her chubby chin had been just seconds ago. The picture made my stomach cramp.

"No dog." I called out. "He's going to bite her. Cynthia, if you get a dog he's going to hurt you, honey."

A loud, shrill sob reached my ears. Cynthia's face turned crimson. She screeched and stomped her foot. "He won't bite me." She screamed. "You are so mean to me."

Mother rose from her chair. She tried to lift the crying girl up, but Cynthia kept kicking her legs. "Cynthia Margaret, behave. Alice, why are you always agitating the poor child like this?" She cradled my sister on her lap. "Please, calm down sweetheart. Your dog isn't going to bite you. Mother and father will buy you a nice pup that doesn't bite."

I bit my tongue. Why wouldn't they listen to me? I considered telling my parents the dog was going to bite Cynthia's face. That would only make them madder at me. I had already said too much. But how could I let anything bad happen to the people I love?


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **Jelleykakes**. SwanQueen is a great femslash pairing. My girlfriend wants me to write a story with them.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

At night in my room was the worst. With no light and no other people around me, all I could do was focus on the thoughts in my head. The monster was playing hide and seek with me. I wondered when it was finally going to get tired of the game. In front of my eyes, the pictures flashed. Merciless they kept torturing me. I could see myself being choked. I could feel something sharp cutting through the skin on my wrist. I could hear the slurping and sucking. Then I saw the eyes. Red eyes that glow in the dark, bright red like my blood that the monster was feeding on. Maybe it was also nourished by my fears.

I screamed unable to bring my pillow to my mouth to stiffen the sound a bit. I was so scared. The monster was coming for me. I knew it was.

My stomach felt rock hard. I was shaking from head to toe, unable to stop it. Inside my chest, my lungs tightened as if some heavy weight was pressed upon them. I panted. My attempts to inhale deeper only resulting in making me feel dizzier.

"Alice, child, please wake up." Mother's hand was cool against my shoulder. I tried to force myself to calm down again for her sake. There wasn't anything she could do to ease my fears. The monster was real. It didn't just exist in my head. Sometimes it was closer to me than my own shadow.

"It's coming." I sobbed. "It's coming to drink my blood and kill me." I covered my face in my hands and cried. I cried for the fear that I couldn't overcome. For my life that would soon be over before it had really begun.

"Alice, calm yourself, please, before you wake up your father." Mother continued shaking my shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen. This is not real! The things you think you see. They are not real."

The door to my room was pulled open again. The sudden light above me blinded my eyes. Father pulled mother away from the bed. Then he kneeled down and grabbed me by the neck to hold my head still. "Open your mouth, Mary Alice." He pressed his thumb under my mouth and his forefinger into my cheek to force my lips apart. The pill that was placed on my tongue was bitter. "Swallow." He demanded, lifting a glass with water to my mouth. "You'll feel better soon. I promise."

My father wasn't as easy to trick as Julianna was. He stayed next to me, insisting for me to stick out my tongue after a few moments to prove the medicine was gone. I could feel the dizzying effect. Nevertheless, whatever pills the doctors prescribed to handle my condition; they were treating my body, not my mind. They made me unable to scream when I was yelling inside my head. The visions couldn't be stopped. They couldn't be stopped and they were real. Why couldn't anybody see that they were real? I leaned my head back against my pillow.

"Good girl," Father whispered as I closed my heavy eyelids. I stretched my legs and yawned. I blinked when he tiptoed out of the room. Through the open door I could hear mother and him arguing. "We need to send her away. She's a danger to herself. Dr. Smith thinks the same."

I could hear mother crying. I could hear her cries being suffocated by father hugging her against his chest. That was the last thing I saw when I managed to lift my head again. The medication made my entire body numb and heavy. With a sigh, I plopped back onto the mattress and drifted into a restless sleep.

My dreams were very similar to the visions that agonized me. They were filled with fast flashing pictures of blood and fear. In some of the dreams, I could hear scissors near my head. When I looked down, the shoulder length curls I took so much pride in were lying beneath my feet. Was the monster going to cut off my hair to humiliate me?

A breaking noise woke me up. I was drenched in sweat. The sheets under me felt moist against my fingertips when I shifted. Thirst made my mouth feel dry. I always tend to get very thirsty from the pills. I reached my hand towards the nightstand. There had to be a glass of water. Julianna always put one here for me. Instead of cold glass though, I pricked my fingertip on thorns. My forefinger throbbed.

"Ouch." I hissed, trying to keep my voice low. I switched on the light and blew over my finger. The wound was tiny, almost invisible. I was glad that least I hadn't broken the skin. Seeing my blood could trigger some of the worst visions in my head. One of them had the monster grabbing my wrist and biting off my finger. My stomach muscles cramped at the disgusting thought. I tasted acid in my mouth. Quickly, I reached for the water. I drank greedily, taking big gulps from the glass. I felt like my throat was set on fire. When the thirst was finally better, I put down the glass and breathed heavily.

Then, I noticed what had pricked my finger just moments ago. The rose was perfect. Its petals were cream with a dark pink colored tip. I lifted it to my nose and sighed. No flower on earth would ever smell good enough to me again after meeting Isabella. The thought of her made me smile. I pressed my lips against the blossom. How would that feel like to kiss her mouth instead? The thought was in my head and the vision followed it like shadows follow the sun. It made me feel too hot. I could feel Isabella's lips against mine. They were cold, like her hands had been, but oh so very smooth. They felt so incredibly good against my mouth in my vision.


	7. Chapter 7

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **lilce1992**

**7**

Sitting in the tub, I scrubbed my skin until it was red and prickling. I felt oddly strange. It was like the muscles were quivering deep below in my belly. Time and time again, I replayed the vision of Isabella kissing me in my head. Usually, I tried to avoid thinking of my visions. They were usually filled with horrible images. This one, it was much different though. It made my heart flutter to think of her. I kissed the back of my hand and pictured it being Isabella's lips touching my skin. Pleasurable shivers run down my spine as I thought about her caressing my wrist most tenderly.

Now, I was going to have two secrets to keep from my new friend. I couldn't tell her about the visions. If she knew there was a monster out there, chasing after me, it would make her think that I am not right in the head. I didn't even dare to think of what she might think of me, should she learn of the sinful thoughts I was having about her.

When the water had turned cold and my fingers were shriveled, I stepped out of the tub. As I dried myself off, I noticed that I was strangely damp between my thighs. I lowered my hand to my mound and bit the inside of my mouth to suppress a moan. It was wrong to touch yourself. It was said to be able to turn you crazy. Well, if I was going to lose my mind, I could at least do it in an enjoyable way. With the towel wrapped around me, I sat down on the floor.

My hands cupped my breasts. Their tips hardened from the sensation as I tugged on them. They throbbed, but it was a good kind of throbbing that seemed to send a pulsing through the most intimate parts of my body. I lowered my other hand to stroke myself. There was more of the slick wetness now. I rubbed my nether lips between thumb and fingers. It felt good. It felt even better to imagine my fingers being hers. I had never imagined something so wanton before. My nipples puckered into small hard nubs. I wanted her mouth there, right on my breast.

I could imagine how amazing Isabella's cold digits would feel against my hot flesh as she explored it. For a split second, I even had a blurry vision of her face between my thighs. It was too much. I felt so sinful and yet it felt so incredibly good.

"Oh Isabella," I moaned, aching my head back. "Oh Isabella, if you could only know."

The pad of my thumb stroked between my folds. I groaned when it swiped upwards. I bite my hand. It was getting so difficult to stay still. How was it possible that my body could feel this much? I was warm and tingly and pulsating right there where my fingers stroked my body. The muscles in my thighs tensed. The throbbing between my legs increased. It got harder and harder until the sensations climaxed. My fingers rubbed against the oversensitive skin. I pulsed. All of me pulsed and trembled. It went on for endless, glorious moments before my body decided I had tasted enough of the wonderful sensation.

"Alice, my little Daisy, aren't you ready yet?" Julianna's deep voice called through the closed door. "Your eggs are getting cold." She whistled. "You have been in there for a whole hour now."

This morning I ate up all the breakfast our maid had prepared for me. I even asked her to go down to the kitchen and bring me another portion of waffles. I felt famished and surprisingly tired. After I had finished my meal I slept again for two more hours. Then, I finally got up and dressed. My hair was a tangled mess that I pinned up in order to hide it under my hat.

My mood was cheerful and light when I went downstairs to telephone Isabella. Even through the cracking of the receiver, her voice sounded wonderful to me. "Good Morning to you, Alice." She said. "Did you sleep well?"

I coughed. "I hope you slept better than me."

Isabella chortled. "I haven't slept well in very long time. I am more awake at night than during the day."

I told her that I was sorry about that, but she just laughed again. The sound of her laughter rang in my ears. It was such a beautiful sound. She asked me if I would like for her to come over to my house and pick me up in her car. I was more than happy to tell her yes.

The next ten minutes I spent yelling for Julianna to iron my dress. I snuck some perfume from mother's room to dab a drop of it behind my ear. When the doorbell rang I had just enough time to grab my belt and drape it around my narrow waist. In the last moment, I reached for the rose on my nightstand and pushed it into my belt buckle.

"I'll be back for dinner." I called out at the poor maid who was scrubbing the stairs with some citrusy smelling oil.

I had to force myself to keep my steps slow and ladylike as I walked towards Isabella. She was leaning against the side of her car. With my arms swinging at my sides, I put one foot in front of the other. I smiled so big, my cheeks ached. When I reached out my hand to her, my palm was damp.

"So good to see you again this soon."

Like the first time we had met, she didn't simply shake my hand. She clasped her cold fingers around mine and then lifted them to her lips. The red mouth didn't touch my skin. I wanted her to kiss my hand so badly. I wanted her to kiss me on the lips even more.

But for now, it was just her breath that tickled the back of my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **natcityjp**.

**8**

"Thank you for buying me a new hat." I told her, turning the lilac-colored preciousness around on my lap. I have been told not to accept gifts. But father meant gifts from male admirers. To accept a friendly gift from a lady friend would be alright, wouldn't it? I touched the feathers on the hat's side. "That was so nice of you, thanks again."

Isabella smiled turning her attention to me for a moment. "You are welcome. Seeing your joy in that hat store was definitely worth it." She took the hat and put it back into the box. "It suits you perfectly."

"You can borrow it anytime you want." I promised, clasping my hand together. I had picked that color, mostly because it looked great with Isabella's light brown eyes. Their color was alluring. Like fire and ember had melted together in her iris. I could barely look away.

I had never had such a good time shopping in a long time. Isabella was picky with clothing for herself. She wouldn't try on a single hat. At least, I could talk her into getting a navy blue scarf. I doubted she was going to wear it in public. For some odd reason I couldn't understand, she didn't want any attention to come to her. She was a widow, yes. Even so, that didn't mean she would have to dress in black for the rest of her life. Isabella was only twenty-two and could always get married again. When I had mentioned it, she had laughed. "I am not looking for a husband. I love my freedom too much." The thought of her marrying again made me feel awkward. She sure wouldn't want to spend time around me anymore after she had found another husband.

"You look so lovely today, Alice. The flower on your belt is very pretty." She leaned down and inhaled deeply. "Smells so good, but it is going to fade if you don't water it. Every flower needs to be taken care of." She giggled. I didn't understand what was funny now. "Is it already dried?" I held my breath when she touched the blossom with her fingertip. Her wrist was only a mere inch away from my stomach. If I exhaled a bit deeper, she would touch it. My stomach muscles quivered. Was I going to get sick now? No, I wasn't. There was such a weird prickling sensation in its pit that made me too warm. Between my thighs, I could feel myself beginning to moisten again. My body always seemed to react like this when I had sinful thoughts. "Are roses your favorite flower?" Isabella wanted to know.

"Roses are lovely flowers, but they aren't my favorite. I like daisies." I had loved the little flower since I was a small girl. I loved braiding necklaces and bracelets with them. "Yes, I like daisies the best."

She drove the car up some side road. It was gloomy today and when I closed my eyes, I couldn't envision sunlight to sneak out behind the thick clouds. At least it wasn't going to rain today.

"What are you thinking about in that pretty head of yours?" She turned off the engine. It rattled slightly. I pressed my knees together when she turned to the side and looked me over from top to bottom. "Tell me?"

Isabella shifted a bit closer to me. The hem of her dress was now touching against the side of my left knee. Heat spread through me. I wanted to feel her even closer. If I breathed her into my lungs, it wouldn't be close enough. My cheeks flushed. "I was just thinking about the weather." I looked down instead of at her face. Her chest rose steadily. I wanted to touch it. Sweet heaven, what is going on with me?

"Alice?"

I jumped. My voice was shaking a bit when I spoke up. "I thought about how much nicer it would be if it was sunny today."

Isabella shook her head. "I don't think so." She reached out her hand and tucked a strand of my hair behind my left ear. "I don't enjoy the sunshine that much. What about you? Would you miss the sun?"

I enjoy your company, I thought. I enjoy it so very much. I enjoy it more than I have words. "I don't care about the weather. Apart from storms, that is. Those frighten me." The monster that is coming for me scares me more though. I wondered if it was watching me now. It could appear any moment. If only it wouldn't harm Isabella. I couldn't bear the thought.

Her mouth twitched. "The worst storms are the ones we have in our hearts." She tucked another strand behind my ear. The touch of her cold fingertip against its shell made me shiver. "Has anyone ever told you that you would look amazing with your hair cut short?"

My eyebrow twitched upwards. "Father would never allow it."

"Your parents are pretty strict, aren't they? I think you are old enough to make your own choices. It's your hair. What could they possibly do if you cut it off?"

I nodded. Then, I twisted a thick curl around my finger. My hair was beautiful. It was silky and wavy. The thought of cutting it off was painful. But Isabella's words made me think. In the visions I had about losing my hair, it was something I had no say in. Someone did it to me. My scalp prickled. I could feel my heartbeat beginning to quicken. I would try to trick my visions. I would be the one who would make the decision to have my curls cut and nobody else. I smiled at my idea.

"Isabella," I whispered, putting my hand on her lower arm. "Can you take me to a place where I could get my hair cut?"


	9. Chapter 9

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N]

Happy weekend to all of you. This chapter was one of my favorite to write. I hope you will like it.

Today's update is dedicated to my reader **GISA103**

**9**

I stuttered. The skin on my palms was moist with perspiration. Deep inside my stomach I could feel a wave of nausea beginning to start.

"Don't be nervous." Isabella told me, wrapping a towel around my shoulders to protect my clothing from the falling hair. She had insisted that she would be able to cut my hair just perfectly at her house. Now, I was sitting with my hands clasping my knees. I considered telling her to stop. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I liked my hair the way it was.

If you don't cut it, they will do it. The vision made me quiver. For a moment, it was like I could feel the scissors tugging roughly on my scalp. But then, it was just Isabella's frosty hands caressing my forehead. "Do you want bangs? They would look good on you."

I coughed. "Whatever you think suits me best. I trust you."

She laughed and leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "You don't know whom to trust and who not, do you? Now, close your eyes and relax."

She worked fast. Maybe she was afraid I was going to jump up from the chair and run. I couldn't do it. Sitting here in the small bathroom, so close to Isabella made her alluring perfume much more prominent in the air. I took slow deep breaths that made me lightheaded. Curl after curl, I felt dropping down to the floor at my feet. I blinked a few times. The curiosity was killing me.

"No peeking until I am done with my masterpiece." She told me. For a moment, I felt her thumb brushing over my cheekbone. The sensation sent a delightful tingle from my scalp down to my tailbone. It was so good that I almost moaned my next breath.

Isabella placed her hands on my shoulders. She tugged down the towel and wiped a bit with it over my face. Then she told me to stand up but keep my eyes still tightly closed. With her guiding my way, we moved to another room. "Now, you may look at yourself."

I opened my eyes and blinked into a full-length mirror. My hair was short now. The curls ended just beneath my ears. She had given me bangs that framed my face beautifully. I looked amazing, like one of the models in my fashion magazine. I tugged on the wild springing curls. They emphasized my high cheekbones. I loved my new hair.

"Do you like it?" Again, she placed her hands on my shoulders. Then, her thumbs started some circling caress towards my neck. "It draws attention to your neckline." Having her touch me like this made me all fluttery in my stomach. "I think it looks absolutely stunning." She whispered. "You are a very beautiful woman, Alice."

I smiled and turned my head to look at her. Heat streamed into my cheeks when I stuttered. "Not as beautiful as you."

She wiped her forefinger over the tip of my nose. "I think you are very pretty just the way you are. So young…so alive….so alluring…"

Her lips touched the corner of my mouth. Lights flashed in front of my pupils. I could feel Isabella's tongue sliding between my lips. I tasted the cool sweetness of her mouth against mine. Instinctively, I turned my head a bit more, so her lips would touch me fully on the lips now. It was wonderful to have her kiss me like this, but soon, way too soon she pulled back. I panted like I had just run two miles. She didn't. Her breathing was still slow and steady. Maybe it was because she had kissed someone before. For me, this was my first, and I was sure I would never be able to forget it. "You kissed me." I stuttered. "On my lips."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like this. Are you alright?"

My knees felt weak. I had to stumble backwards and sit down at the corner of the bed. Isabella kneeled down in front of me and reached for my hand. She pressed two fingers against my pulse point. "Did I startle you? Please forgive me."

"I didn't know women could kiss other women like this." My whole face felt like it was glowing now. In my ears, I could hear the rushing of my own blood.

She caressed my wrist, letting her thumb circle up my lower arm. "Two women can be anything they choose to be with each other." She blew a kiss over the back of my hand. "Friends," Her lips pressed against the skin on my wrist, sending shivers through my entire body with the coolness of her mouth. "Sisters," She turned my hand to put a kiss into my palm. "Companions," Isabella kissed each fingertip of my hand very tenderly.

My heart was on fire. It pounded in my chest as if it was about to burst out any second. In all my life, I had never felt this way. "Would you like me to be your companion?" I asked, meeting her gaze. The color of her iris was darker now somehow. It seemed almost black. I didn't get more time to think about it.

Isabella's lips touched mine again. This time it was more like in my vision. She was being very gentle with me. Her tongue stroked my lower lip, and I moaned, opening my mouth a bit. The tip of her tongue lapped at the inside of my mouth. It grazed my teeth and finally swirled a fast circle around my tongue. Between my thighs, I was pulsing with heat, despite the snowy feeling of her mouth. She was very cold. Her face, her lips, even her tongue felt like a smooth cold stone. I breathed heavily when Isabella eventually broke the contact of our lips.

"Yes, Alice," she told me with a smile playing over her face. "I would like for you to be my companion very much."


	10. Chapter 10

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my wonderful, amazing and loving girlfriend. Without her this story wouldn't exist. Thank you for being in my life. I love you.

**10**

My parents reaction to my new haircut wasn't quite as enthusiastic as my own had been. Mother grabbed the short strands of my hair and sighed. "All your beautiful hair is gone. Mrs. Cullen shouldn't have cut it this short. What was she thinking?"

I smiled. Inside I felt such incredible happiness. Isabella had kissed me. She found a liking in me. It was so exciting to have someone special in my life now.

At least father didn't get angry at me for cutting it off without asking his permission to do so first. I loved my hair and no matter what he would say, it wouldn't change my opinion. "Next time, you'll ask." He made a comment about me looking more grown-up and that was it. Then, he informed me that Dr. Smith was going to come here tomorrow after lunch to take a look at me. I couldn't stand that weird, moustache wearer in the slightest bit. He treated me like I was sick and had to be kept away from the rest of society. Being locked inside a cell in that dreadful asylum seemed scarier to me than death itself.

"I don't feel it's necessary to see him." I told Father, sinking down on the plushy cushions of the couch. "I am much better today."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Last night you weren't well. You scared the hell out of your poor mother." He pushed his monocle higher. "Dr. Smith needs at least give us new medication for you. One that allows you to sleep through the night."

I cringed. I needed to try harder to hide my panic attacks. It was so difficult. I was scared. When the visions came, they brought the fears with them. The monster would come for me whether I was screaming for help or not. Frightening my family was wrong. For too long I tried to make them believe me. They wouldn't. All it had done was lead them to think I was crazy. Dr. Smith had suggested to them to send me to the asylum. I knew I wasn't crazy. The monster wasn't something I had made up in my head. It was real. It was real, and I knew it was watching me from a distance now.

"Dinner is ready to be served." Julianna called from the dining room. Again, I had spent the entire day without eating since breakfast. Isabella had offered me some coffee with way too much sugar in it but hadn't had anything herself. She had apologized to me for not having had time to bake any cookies to go with it. I didn't feel hungry when I was around her. It was like my whole stomach was filled up with butterflies. When I touched my lips, it was almost as if I could still feel the touch of her smooth mouth.

"This looks delicious." Father said, unfolding his napkin to tuck it into his shirt to keep his silk tie from getting spilled. "Nothing can beat a juicy steak."

I cut into the piece of meat on my plate. It was cooked rare. My stomach churned. Blood reddened the white porcelain plate. Inside my head the visions began to pulse. My head spun. I was getting nauseous. The vision was so real. I could smell the blood. I could feel the monster's sharp teeth on my wrist. Like always it was followed by a painful sucking sensation. The monster was going to drain me dry.

"No," I cried out. "Let me go. You are killing me!"

My voice cracked. Cutlery and plates shattered as I pulled them from the table. I was shaking from head to feet. My chest felt too tight. I couldn't breathe. "Why do you want my blood?" I sobbed. "You are killing me!"

Father grabbed my shoulders. He started shaking me, but I couldn't manage to calm down. I was so afraid. I thought I was prepared for death to come after me. Now, I was more frightened than ever before. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. I wanted to live by Isabella's side.

"Calm down, child." My mother was crying next to me now. "Oh my god, what are we going to do with you?"

I could feel my jaw being pressed down and my nose being held so I would have to open my mouth in order to be able to breathe. A few bitter drops were trickled on my tongue. Only moments later, numbness spread through me. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was like I couldn't control them anymore.

Father carried me up the stairs to my room. I could feel him tying my wrists to the bedframe. He was crying. Then, there was only darkness and silence around me.

It was before dawn when I awoke again. My head was throbbing. I barely managed to turn my body to the side before my stomach revolted and emptied all over the carpet around my bed. I felt awful and weak.

In my head, I could see my parents talking to this hideous Dr. Smith. Then, I pictured him, pushing a needle into my upper arm while he has a sickish grin on his face.

My stomach heaved again.

Julianna came to clean up the mess and bring me water to wash and rinse my mouth. I was forbidden to leave my bed. Through my opened window I could see the sun. It was a going to be a beautiful day. Not for me though, this much was obvious. I wanted so badly to call Isabella and hear her voice but the telephone was downstairs, and I couldn't risk going down and making mother and Julianna mad at me.

I missed Isabella.

I wondered how much she was going to miss me when I would die. It would hurt her but there wasn't anything I could do. The monster wouldn't care whether someone would miss me or not.


	11. Chapter 11

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N]

Today's update is dedicated to my bestie **Vampgirl79**

**11**

"How are you feeling?" Isabella asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed. It felt strange to have her up here in my room. For the last three days, she had kept calling my house, but father wouldn't allow me to come downstairs to speak with her. She was persistent though. I wondered why she didn't drive to our house to visit me earlier. Today it was rainy outside again. My parents had left me alone with Julianna to watch over me while they had to drive to the next town to meet up with one of father's more important clients.

"Your maid is a dragon. She would barely allow me in to visit you."

I giggled. "You were lucky that it was only her today. My father isn't as easy to convince as good old Julianna."

I smelled on the bouquet of daisies and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me flowers. You remembered which one I like best."

She moved closer to me on the bed and kissed my forehead. "I always remember everything about you." Her lips touched my cheek. "Are you still feeling sick? Your father told me that you caught some nasty cold."

A cold? That was what they had told her? I coughed awkwardly. This was embarrassing. At least, he hadn't told Isabella I had a nervous breakdown. I was sure she wouldn't want to spend time around me anymore, should she find out I was having mental difficulties, as the doctor called it.

In my presence, Dr. Smith didn't dare to use the words "lock away" and "asylum". What he was discussing with my parents in father's office was something entirely different though. Mother's eyes were glassy though when they returned to my room afterwards.

"Alice, my dear, are you feeling well? Please, tell me. I have been worried about you."

I nodded my head and forced my lips into the biggest grin I could manage. "There is no need to worry." I lied. Then I took her gloved hand and kissed its back. "I am feeling much better when you are near me." Warmth flushed into my cheeks. "I missed you so much."

She caressed my hair and touched her lips against my mouth in a tender kiss. "I missed you too. I would have come sooner but the sun…I don't do well with it."

I reached my hand to her neck and pulled her closer to my face to be able to kiss her a second time. It felt so good to have her cold lips against mine. The snowy-sweet taste of her mouth was heavenly. This was what it meant to be alive. Before her, I had never truly lived. That is why I am more afraid of dying now. I have more to lose.

"When will your parents be back?" Isabella asked, running her fingers down my neck. It was then I realized I was only wearing a nightgown with very little underneath. My heart beat a bit faster in my chest. "Alice?"

"Not before lunch tomorrow. They usually go out for dinner with father's client, and then he will be too drunk to drive back home during the night."

She clasped her hands together and smirked. "That's fantastic news. It gives me time to steal you away for a little while." I sighed when she kissed me deeply. Her tongue felt cold and smooth and simply perfect against mine. She moaned. The sound was so lovely. The bed squeaked when she lied down next to my side and placed her head on my chest. Only the thin cotton of my nightgown separated her cheek from my bosom.

"This is so beautiful." Isabella whispered. "The sound of your heart is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard." She turned her head and kissed me right above the top of my nightgown. "Does your heart beat so fast because of me?" She kissed the hollow of my throat. "Does your beautiful heart beat for me, Alice?"

I nodded. She turned my bones into gelatin and set my heart into a frenzy staccato beat. Between my legs, I was tingly and starting to get very moist again. The fluttery sensations increased when Isabella untied the ribbons of my gown and pulled them apart. Her eyes stayed locked with mine. They were dark again. I could see my reflection in the pitch-black iris. "You are not afraid. Are you?"

She kissed my chin while her fingers caressed my throat and my collarbone. Her touch was very light. I shivered when I felt her thumb gliding down my sternum. "I am not afraid of you."

Slowly, she tugged down the upper part of my nightgown, dabbing countless little kisses on my chest.

"Such beauty," she whispered. "I am so happy you agreed to be my companion."

Her lips touched my right breast. I arched my back. It felt so good to have her touch me like this. Underneath the blanket, I pressed my inner thighs together. I was pulsing there. There was an unbearable need to touch myself, but I didn't dare to. Not with Isabella here with me. I wanted her to touch me down there so badly. But I couldn't do that. Could I? I whimpered while her tongue flickered over the sensitive tip of my breast. Her cold mouth felt so good.

I moaned and shifted back and forth on the sheets. Then, suddenly I felt Isabella's knee pressing between my thighs. It felt so great, so amazing. Another groan left my lips. I couldn't keep my hips still.

"Yes, that is right," She lowered her upper body and kissed my throat. "Move with me, Alice. Just do what feels natural to you."

We rocked against each other. I shuddered and crashed. My body was slick with arousal between my thighs. It felt so good to have her rubbing against me like this.

I closed my eyes and then the sweetest release possible erupted throughout my entire body like a firework.


	12. Chapter 12

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **JessicaNarelle**

**12**

"New Orleans?"

I tugged nervously on the seam of my dress. I felt so bold for running away. Actually, no I wasn't running away. Isabella had only talked me into visiting some of her friends with her.

"Are they like us?" I asked her placing my hand on Isabella's that was resting on her lap. It felt good to hold her hand. Inside me weren't any visions and I felt calm and happy, like I hadn't in so long. When I closed my eyes, I couldn't see anything bad happening. This knowledge helped me to relax even more.

Isabella lifted my hands to her mouth and kissed my fingertips. "Yes, they are companions like us." She blew a few butterfly kisses over my knuckles. "They have been together longer than forever." Her voice cracked with a light giggle when she said the last part. Sometimes it seemed to me like Isabella would laugh at the most random things. I liked the sound of her laughter. I wanted her to be happy around me.

"I am sure they are nice." I mumbled, leaning back in my seat. Isabella had wrapped a blanket over my knees to keep me from getting chilly. She was driving fast. The countryside outside the window rushed by so fast it was making me feel dizzy. I shifted to the side and focused on my beautiful companion. This was much better. Gosh, she was so beautiful and she had picked me to be with her. I took a few deep, satisfied breaths. Life was good right now. I hoped the demon who was after me, didn't know the way to New Orleans. It would still be here though when I returned home. Oh, how much I wished I didn't have to return ever. I just wanted to be with Isabella for the rest of my life.

"Esme is a very lovely lady. She owns a little hotel above a nightclub. We can stay there."

My mouth turned dry. I had never been to a nightclub before. The thought of dancing and music sounded alluring to me. "Will we sleep in one bed?" I asked her, hoping I wouldn't sound too bold.

Again, Isabella giggled. "You will sleep in my arms like an angel. I will hold you all night long." She stopped the car and leaned over to kiss my mouth. "Don't be afraid. We are going to have a good time."

It was already late afternoon when we finally reached our destination. My legs were stiff. I groaned and stretched as I stepped out of the car.

"Let's go for a little walk first." Isabella suggested. She looped her arm through mine and guided me through the streets. When we got closer to the cemetery, I asked her to change directions. Places like this triggered my visions, and I didn't want to risk that. I knew what was awaiting me. "Don't be scared of the dead." Isabella laughed, pulling me closer against her side. It was nice to walk arm and arm with her. In my heart, I felt like I had always belonged at her side. Was this what it was like to be in love with someone? Up until I had met Isabella, I hadn't even known, that you could feel this much for another woman.

In a crowded store, she bought a new gramophone record as a gift for her friend. I was excited to meet another couple like us. They were even living together, similar to husband and wife. Would Isabella want the same for us? What would my parents say if I told them I would want to move in with Mrs. Cullen?

"You are always thinking so much, my Alice." She kissed the back of hand. Wasn't she worried about people seeing her caressing me like this?

There was a half-dressed dancer in silk-stockings who was wiggling her backside back and forth in front of the entrance to the club. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I had never seen such a thing.

"Come with me," Isabella led me through the back entrance and up a set of narrow stairs. Here you could still hear laughter and music. The sound was more stifled though. I hoped we could go down to the club later. I was so excited to see how a place like that would look from the insides.

"Isabella, my dear!" The red-haired woman wrapped her arms around Isabella and kissed her cheeks. "We haven't seen each other in years." Then she turned to me. Her lips were a deep scarlet. There was dark make-up around her eyes. She looked very elegant. "Oh you brought a new special friend. How wonderful is that?"

She took my hand and clasped it between hers. The temperature of her fingers was icy. "It's my pleasure to meet Isabella's new friend."

"Alice" Isabella told her. "Her name is Alice. Alice this is Madame Esme Platt, the owner of this house and one of my oldest and dearest friends."

Esme, as she insisted I was to call her gave me and Isabella the biggest room in the hotel. It had one big bed, and for some reason I couldn't understand, there was a gigantic mirror on the ceiling right above the bed.

"You must be hungry." Isabella's friend exclaimed. She made me sit down on an armchair and placed a tray with fruits and pralines on my lap. "Enjoy." I nibbled on some apple slices and then ate some strawberries that were covered in dark chocolate. Why wasn't Isabella eating? She had to be hungry too. I held up the bowl with the grapes to Isabella, and she picked it up, mumbling a thank you.

She and Esme went outside, leaving me alone for a moment. I could hear steps on the stairs, followed by the clicking of heels.

"You brought a human with you?" someone snarled in an angry voice. "Are you out of your mind now?"


	13. Chapter 13

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **Jo Nekona**. Thank you for your encouraging words. Yes, I definitely will complete this story. It's prewritten and waiting to be shared with all of you.

**13**

I was puzzled. The words I had heard through the closed door didn't make any sense to me. Before I got the chance to give any more thoughts about it, Isabella and Esme returned. With them was a statuesque blonde with a long strand of white pearls around her neck. The frown on her face didn't emphasize her beauty.

When I smiled at her, she didn't return the gesture. She wasn't half as welcoming as Esme had been. I felt uncomfortable around this unfriendly person.

Isabella sank down next to me on the armchair and wrapped her arm around me, pulling me close. "Rose, this is my companion, Alice. Alice this is Miss Rose Hale. She lives with Esme."

Rose bristled with anger. Maybe she didn't like getting unexpected visitors. Her companion stepped behind her and pushed the long blonde hair over Rose's shoulder. "Everything is fine. There is no need to get agitated, my love."

She kissed Rose's neck and whispered something into her ear that made the young woman giggle. Finally, the tension seemed to leave her. She sat down on the couch across from the armchair where Isabella and I were sitting together. When Esme took a seat next to her, she put her feet on top the other woman's lap. I noticed that her toenails were colored a ruby red. I tried no to draw a comparison to blood again. Instead, I focused on taking deep, calming breaths. Having a panic attack in front of Isabella and the others was something I needed to avoid at all costs.

"Your friend seems a bit shy." Esme stated while her hands started kneading Rose's feet. The Blonde groaned. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

I looked down at my hands. What was there to tell about myself that could be of interest to them? I was eighteen and doubted I would see my nineteenth birthday. I had parents who believed me to be crazy. I had a monster who for some horrible reason was intending to drink my blood. "Don't be afraid of Rose." Isabella whispered. "She can seem intimidating, but her heart is in the right place. She hasn't bitten anyone in a long time."

The three of them laughed, even Rose giggled and burst into a loud laughter. "I wish nobody had ever bitten our Isabella here." She chuckled and sat up straight, wrapping her arms lovingly around Esme. "But you can never know how one turns out. Right, my love?"

Isabella cupped my face and kissed me fully on the lips. "Ignore Rose and her talking. I do. I am very happy you came here with me today. You have to know, I practically had to kidnap her from her parents' place."

I snuggled closer against Isabella. In her arms, I felt safe and sound.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "You should tell her before she finds out herself and runs away screaming."

I was baffled. Why would I run from Isabella? I had never felt so good in another person's presence. With her, it was like I could finally be myself; apart from the things that I needed to keep a secret from her. Was it possible that Isabella was keeping something from me? That thought pained me. I wanted her to trust me more than anything.

Esme got up to start the gramophone. She kissed Rose's hand and pulled her up from the couch to start dancing with her. For a few minutes, I watched them. Their bodies worked perfectly against each other. It very much reminded me of how Isabella had rubbed against me on the bed. The memory of that blissful experience was instantly arousing to me. My inner muscles clenched. I definitely wanted more of this with Isabella. I wanted her underneath me, while I was the one bringing her pleasure. Oh, all the wanton things I wanted to practice with her.

"May I ask for this dance?" Isabella whispered. She kissed the back of my hand, leaving her eyes on mine. I loved her eyes. No matter what color they were. They were a part of her and I loved everything about her.

Dancing with Isabella was amazing. She was a good leader. At first, she twirled me around very fast until I was breathless. Then, she pulled me flush against her chest. I leaned my head against her bosom and closed my eyes while our legs moved in a slow rhythm. I wanted to hear the beating of her heart and concentrated hard on listening to it. The music was so loud though that I had trouble to make out a sound in Bella's chest. She had one arm at the small of my back and the other in my hair. Her fingers brushed over my bare neck, sending shivers of delight through me. The area around the nape of my neck seemed much more sensitive since my hair had been cut off.

"Thank you for coming here with me tonight." Isabella spoke directly into my ear so I could hear her better. "I love spending time with you."

I raised my head, so her lips could find mine. Her tongue pushed its way into the heat of my mouth. Did she like that I was so much warmer than she was? I had asked her about her cold hands earlier in the car, and she had laughed and told me she was suffering from some poor blood circulation. I didn't mind keeping her warm. When I pulled her a little closer, Isabella moaned. Her hand moved lower, eventually cupping my behind through the fabric of my dress. Then, both of her hands were on my hips, holding me very close against her body. I stroked her hair and let my tongue swipe over the marble-like smoothness of her mouth.

"I would like to go to bed now if you would like that, my dear Alice." She whispered, and I could barely nod my head before she guided me into our bedroom at the other side of the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **hikinggurl48**

**14**

Her hands moved fast. They unbuttoned my dress and the rest of my clothing. When it came to rolling down my stockings her movements slowed. She caressed the skin on my thighs. It felt good to be touched there. The fluttery pulsing between my legs increased. I sucked in my breath when I felt her lips kissing the back of my knees. Isabella hummed. She flicked her tongue over the skin she had just kissed and then started a row of chilly, open-mouthed kisses down my calf.

"You smell good enough to eat." She whispered, letting her lips glide up on my leg again. Now, it was getting difficult to remain standing upright.

"Can you eat me on the bed?"

Her response was a chuckle that rung in my ears. She turned her back to me and asked me to help her with opening her dress. My fingers felt clammy. It took me longer than normal to open the buttons. Beneath her black dress, she was also wearing black. The material she was wearing was so thin you could see the white skin shimmering through it.

"Thank you," Isabella turned her head and caressed my cheekbone. "Have you ever helped another woman to undress before?"

My flushing cheeks gave away the answer before the words left my mouth. "There has never been anyone but you." And there never will be, I add in my thoughts. My heart swelled with love and adoration. I was in love with her. What I felt for Isabella couldn't be anything else but love in its truest form.

She smiled at me, running her hands from my shoulders down to my wrist. I shivered with pleasure when her tongue swiped circles right above where my pulse was now racing.

"You are very tempting. It's a struggle to resist you." With that she put one arm under my knees and the other around my shoulder. I know that I wasn't heavy, but it was still puzzling me with what great ease she was able to carry me. In her arms, I felt like I was about to fly any moment. She kissed my lips and my neck, sucking the skin there between her lips. I leaned my head against her chest and closed my eyes.

Isabella laid me down on the bed, draping a nest of fluffy pillows against the headboard and beneath me. It was like I was lying on a thick cotton cloud in the sky; only that it was night. The room was light as day though. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I loved to see. I wanted to see all of Isabella. The wanton thought made me even damper between my legs than I already was. She was making fire sizzle through my veins. I was tingling all over. It was a strange sensation, but most pleasurable.

I whimpered when her cold mouth closed around my left nipple to suck it eagerly. God, this felt good. The harder she sucked the needier I was starting to get down below. I pressed my thighs together. It wasn't enough to lower the incredible tension I felt. The pulsing was a hard throbbing by now. I chewed my lip to hold back my moaning.

She groaned, finally letting go of the nipple. It was red and swollen. I shivered when her cold breath washed over it for a moment. I was unable to stop the panting when her lips moved lower on my abdomen. Her lips felt so good against my skin. Wherever she touched me sparks of pleasure seemed to be enlightened. I had never felt so alive in all my existence.

Her lips reached my mound. I could feel her tongue nestling its way between the most intimate parts of me. Her lips kissed me there in the same way she was kissing my mouth. She started with light pecks. I could hear her inhale deeply. Her nose touched the inside of my thigh and kissed up to my hipbone before taking the same trail back again. She moaned against my moist flesh. The tip of her tongue swirled through my folds and then, she made it flicker against the part of me that throbbed most. Isabella groaned and sucked. She licked and slurped, and the sensation it caused me were beyond divine. I heard a rubbing sound and when I blinked I could see that she was lying half on her side with her right hand pressed between her legs.

She was touching herself while her mouth was giving me the greatest pleasure I had experienced in my life. It felt so amazing being kissed down there. I could only hope she would want to do it again. How was it possible that such pleasures existed?

I quivered. The muscles in my abdomen tensed up so much it made my thighs and buttocks cramp. Isabella's hand slapped against her flesh now in fast circles. Again, she groaned against my sex. Her tongue flashed over the skin. She circled it around my entrance, never pushing in deeper than just an inch. The sensation was delightful. My breaths were irregular now. I couldn't concentrate on breathing. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pulsing sensation that rushed through my body.

I pushed my hips up. I needed her closer. I needed her mouth as close against me if anyway possible. Her movements got faster. It was like her heavenly tongue was everywhere between my legs at once.

My eyes fell open and in the mirror above the bed, I could see Isabella's head between my legs. I could see her fingers thrusting in and out of her own sex.

It was too much. My body couldn't take anymore. Her tongue swiped against the sensitive spot at the top of my sex, and I was done. Release pulsed through me. I could hear myself call out her name. Deep inside my muscles clenched.

"You are mine, now." Isabella moaned. "You are forever and inescapably mine now."


	15. Chapter 15

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers.

**15**

I rested my head against Isabella's shoulder. I was glowing with heat, and the cooler temperature of her skin was soothing. I stroked the skin above her cleavage. Her breasts were fuller than mine. The flesh was white, icy and so beautiful; it hurt to look but not touch. I wanted to feel it. I needed to feel it. My hand tingled as it moved lower to cup her right breast. She moaned. Her sounds of pleasure encouraged me to keep going.

My thumb brushed over the rosy peak of her breast. It hardened right away under my caress. With a sigh, I lowered my mouth to the stony tip and started sucking.

"Harder," Isabella groaned. "Suck harder. Yes, like this. You are making me feel so good."

Her hands fisted into my hair. The grip of her hand was very tight. It was like she was using all the strength she had in herself to keep me right there. I sucked harder. Her nipple was cold and hard. It was making my tongue begin to feel numb. I flicked its tip around her nipple. Her body was magnificent. With my left hand I massaged her other breast. She shuddered, when I dared to tug gently on its nipple. I grazed my tongue around it and Isabella whimpered.

"Please touch me." She demanded, taking my hand in hers. Isabella kissed each of my fingertips before guiding my hand between her legs. Down here she was a bit warmer. Her mound and nether lips were very slick with arousal. I shifted, sitting up straight. My left hand was busy fondling her glorious breasts, while my right one was being held at the wrist. Again Isabella's grip was a bit too tight. She was going to leave a bruise on me if she kept holding me with a vice grip. I wanted her to hold me even tighter.

When I started moving my fingers through her wet folds, her grip lessened to finally let go completely. Instead she pressed her hand against her mouth, suffocating the sounds of pleasure from her lips.

I explored her thoroughly. The short hair that covered her mound was rougher than the silky tresses on her head, but of a similar reddish-brown color. I tugged on it, and she sucked in her breath. I dipped my forefinger between her slit and moved it upwards. Then, I used one hand to hold her open while the fingers of the other one caressed the inside of her folds. She was so soft here. The moist skin was sensitive to the touch. I tried to find that spot at the top of her sex. When she arched her back and tensed up her knees, I knew I had found her pleasure spot. I rubbed it. First, I stroked her with the tip of my middle finger, and then I massaged the sensitive nub between two fingers. I could feel her pulsing under my touch. Her body liked me touching it, and I loved exploring its reactions to my caresses.

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered. "Like you kissed me? Down there?" My face felt like it had been set on fire. I was glowing with heat. Pleasuring Isabella was thrilling to me. I wanted to make her feel as good as she had made me feel. I wanted her to experience that blissful lust she had given to me earlier. I had no idea how to do it, and I didn't want to come off silly by asking for directions. Back in my room at home, she had told me to just do what felt natural. This here couldn't be any other. "May I?" I repeated my question, letting my fingertips glide though her moist center.

Isabella groaned. "Oh please, my Alice." She stroked my hair, pushing a sweaty curl off of my forehead. "I wish nothing more than to feel your hot tongue against my puss now."

She leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes. Her chest heaved in deep breaths. I pushed her pale thighs apart, taking my time to caress their insides for a few minutes. Isabella groaned in frustration. She was getting impatient with need.

I lowered my mouth and kissed her right beneath her belly button. My tongue swiped around the skin. It was so smooth. I loved the way she smelled. I was mesmerized by the way she felt against my mouth. I circled a little heart shape on her left hipbone before eventually moving lower.

Her scent was even more alluring between Isabella's thighs. I touched my closed lips against her flesh, giving her a first chaste kiss. She groaned my name and when I inhaled again, the musky scent was too irresistible to hold back any longer.

My tongue lapped on her. Slow at first. I had no idea how to do this. The taste was even better than the scent. This had to be what it was like to get drunk. I kissed and licked, feeling myself getting warmer and tingle. I had my tongue hard and flat, flicking it fast against the sensitive area at the top of her sex.

I panted. It was difficult to keep breathing while my face was pressed between her legs. Isabella fisted her hand into my hair. My scull prickled. I didn't stop though. I couldn't stop. It was like I was in some sort of frenzy. Her moans drummed in my ears. Then, I could feel a bigger wave of sweet wetness gushing into my mouth. My insides vibrated. I panted helplessly against her mound while she held my head in a tight grip.

I had done it. I had given Isabella the same pleasures she had given to me. I leaned my head against her thigh, feeling too dizzy to sit up now. "Oh, Isabella, you will be the death of me."

The last thing I heard was the light sound of her laughter before everything went dark around me.


	16. Chapter 16

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated **tlc125** for being the **100****th** reviewer of my little story.

**16**

The sound of arguing voices reached my ears. I tried to open my eyes but the eyelids felt too heavy. I was sore all over. It hurt when I tried to stretch my legs under the blankets.

"Are you happy now?" Rose's voice was loud and angry. "You almost killed her and who would have to handle that mess then?"

Someone sighed deeply. I could feel the mattress underneath me shifting when the person stepped closer, and cold fingers wrapped around my wrist. "Rose, love, calm down. She'll be fine. It was probably a bit too much excitement for the poor girl"

I could smell Isabella's hair when she bent down to plant a kiss on my forehead. She stroked my hair and then another thick blanket was put on top of the one that was already covering me. "Sleep, Alice." I could hear her whisper, and before I could try to protest I had already drifted off again.

My sleep was deep and dreamless. When I awoke it was dark around me. I didn't like this. Too many of my visions were filled with me being left alone in absolute darkness. I gripped the blanket so hard it made my hands cramp. "Isabella?" I called. My voice was shrill. I was trying hard not to scream. "Isabella, where are you?"

Bright light made me blind for a moment. I blinked away tears. She was there. My Isabella was here and she had taken away the darkness that frightened me so terrible.

"I'm here." She whispered, rocking me against her chest. I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I was capable. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Not tonight. Not tonight, I thought. Isabella kissed my hair. "Dreams are not real." She told me.

Mine are, I yelled in my head. When I opened my mouth though, I told her I was alright. "How late is it?" I wanted to know. A yawn left my throat as I stretched my aching limbs. When my eyes fell on my wrist, I noticed a purplish bruise around it.

"It's past two now." Isabella said. She took my hand to blow a kiss on my wrist. "I am sorry about this." She kissed the bruise. "Is this painful? Do you need some laudanum?"

I quickly shook my head no. The dreadful medications my parents were forcing on me to treat my "conditions" was bad enough. "I am not in pain," I told Isabella. "just very sore somehow."

She sighed. "I am sorry that you are sore." Her lips brushed over my cheekbone. "I am not sorry for the reason why you are sore." She kissed my lips. "Thank you for sharing yourself with me."

Isabella filled a crystal glass, with a golden edge, with a sparkly liquid and held it up for me to take a sip. "Careful. This is French champagne not water. Rose and Esme don't have any of that here."

The drink prickled on my tongue. I nipped on the glass again. My stomach rumbled. I felt famished and very thirsty. I took a third gulp. Was this going to make me drunk?

"You look tired. Why don't you go back to sleep for a bit longer? I'll drive you back home in the morning."

I yawned. I was way too excited to sleep. How could I sleep through the most exciting night of my life? The chandelier on the ceiling buzzed, making the light flicker for a few moments. My eyes moved up at the mirror above. I could feel my cheeks glowing when I thought about how I had shamelessly watched Isabella kissing me between my legs. Watching her had increased my excitement.

Still, I wondered. Who puts a mirror up on the ceiling in a room?

Isabella crawled under the blanket to me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned her head against mine. "Are you admiring the view?" She pointed at our reflection in the mirror. "Don't we look ravishing?"

I smiled. "Why did they hang the mirror above the bed?"

She laughed. "You are a curious being. Aren't you, my Alice?" Isabella twisted one of her curls around the tip of her forefinger before brushing the tip of her hairs over her lower lip. "Tell me. Did you enjoy watching me in the mirror while I was pleasuring you?"

My ears were burning. I was sure they were beet-red now. "Yes," I admitted. "I liked it a lot."

Isabella's nose rubbed over my throat. "So do others."

"Oh," I gasped. "Does this mean," I didn't know how to say it in a roundabout way, so I went straight forward. Father would have made Julianna wash out my mouth with soap for speaking of such matters. "Is this house a brothel?"

Isabella laughed. She caressed my cheeks and let her hands move under the blanket to run her fingers over my shoulders. "It used to be. Esme inherited it from a gracious admirer and now, it is only a simple hotel." She tugged on the blanket, so she could kiss my collarbone. "Well, it's a hotel, where you can rent rooms for not only the night but for hours too."

My forehead crumpled. "Why would someone rent a room for such a short time?" I asked. When Isabella cupped my breasts for a moment, I knew the answer.

"Don't think so much." Isabella whispered. "It'll give you wrinkles before time."

I sighed and leaned back in her cold embrace. I was about to lose the struggle with the tiredness. Isabella though still seemed fresh and awake like a dew-kissed flower to me.

"I think, I will nap a bit more." My jaw muscles cramped when I tried to suppress another yawn. "Aren't you tired yourself?"

She kissed my forehead. I could feel her laughing against my skin. "Sleep, Alice." I closed my eyes, feeling her lips against my eyebrows and on the tip of my nose. "Sleep, my Alice, for I can't."


	17. Chapter 17

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my bestie **Vampgirl79**. I am so happy you love this story so much.

**17**

Time went by too fast. I wanted to grip on to it and turn the clock backwards so I could drag out my getaway with Isabella for longer. I loved spending time with her.

During our ride back home to Biloxi I was very quiet. I sat next to her, my hand held tightly in hers while the streets around us rushed by. I was safe. There wasn't a time, in long periods, where my visions had left me alone for several hours. Isabella was doing me good.

I smiled and leaned my head against her arm. "I wish we could have stayed longer." Every moment I could spend with her was most precious to me. I didn't have much time left. It had never bothered me this much before I met Isabella. She had changed me. More than I could have imagined it to be possible to be changed. "Can't you turn the car around?" I suggested.

She caressed my cheekbone with her glove. The black suede was soft against my skin. "I wish that too. We will be together before long though. I can't wait to show you more of my world."

The engine of the car rattled. I shifted in my seat and closed my eyes for a moment. Pictures flashed in front of me. The light was dimmed. I could see myself being cuffed by my hands and feet. There was some kind of cloth in my mouth. It had been placed there to stifle my screams. Red eyes glared down at me from above. I could see a blood-smeared mouth turning into a grimace. "Finally." the monster whispered. I tried to scream but nobody could hear me. Nothing could save me.

My stomach cramped. Beads of perspiration trickled down my neck. I whimpered and tried to get the horrible vision to stop by shaking my head back and forth. The monster was coming for me. It was going to get to me when I would be most vulnerable. I was going to die and soon.

I could feel how the car got slower. Breaks squeaked. Then, I was being rocked against a chilly chest. My nose smelled the familiar scent of Isabella's perfume. She stroked my hair and held me close.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I tried to get my body to stop trembling. My hands reached for my hair that was too short to hide my face behind. Tears burned in the corner of my eyes. "I am really sorry."

Isabella clicked her tongue. Her hands stroked my back. Her lips brushed over my forehead. "Why are you apologizing for having a bad dream?"

I coughed back a lump in my throat and sniffed. My cheeks felt wet when I wiped them with the back of my hand. "My dreams are very real sometimes."

She nodded her head and pulled me even tighter against her chest. It felt good to be held by her like this. After a while, I could feel how the hammering inside my chest slowed down to a steady heartbeat. Isabella's fingertip caressed my ear in lazy circles. "Dreams are just dreams. They don't have any true power over you."

Hiding my face against her shoulder, I nodded my head. If she knew, what would she think? I couldn't tell her. There was no way I could live with her thinking me to be a madwoman. Isabella meant so much to me. The thought of her turning her back on me was unbearable. I smiled and rubbed my nose against her chest. "You are probably right about the dreams." I whispered.

We got out of the car, and Isabella placed a thick plaid blanket on the grass next to the road. It was warm today, despite the clouds above our heads. I would have preferred for sunshine for our picnic though. I wondered if the sun would bring out the tints of red in her beautiful hair.

"You need to eat something." Isabella stated and opened the picnic basket Esme had given to us earlier. She had kissed both of my cheeks for saying good-bye and insisted; we were to come and visit her and Rose again soon. Her blonde companion had barely said a word to me.

"Come and eat. It's too much food to be wasted." She opened the basket and placed the food on the blanket. There was fresh bread, ham, different cheeses and some mouth-watering smelling raspberries. I nibbled on the bread. It had some kind of nuts in it, which made it taste really good. I took a piece of cheese and ate. "Aren't you going to have anything yourself?"

Isabella laughed. She reached for the bowl with raspberries and held one up against my mouth. I hummed when the sweet fruit tickled the tip of my tongue. "More." I whispered. Isabella feed me another berry.

"You need to try these yourself." I stated, taking a raspberry between my fingers. Isabella wrinkled her nose and turned her head when I tried to push the berry between her lips. "Don't. I don't care for fruits. They make my skin break out in an ugly rash."

I ate the berry myself. They were delicious. How could she not like eating them? But if her body couldn't tolerate them, it was understandable. Cynthia always got red spots all over her face when she ate the peaches in our garden.

"What kind of foods do you like?" I asked. I planned on asking father's permission to invite Isabella over for dinner very soon. If my parents could see how amazing she was, they would sure allow me to spend more time in her presence. At least that was what I hoped for.

Isabella pulled me down, making my head rest snugly in her lap. She smiled down at me while she feed me more of the berries and the rest of the food. Her lips brushed over my mouth. "You'll always taste best to me." Her tongue flicked over the corner of my mouth and down to my throat. "Nothing will ever compare to you."

I kissed her lips. Their taste was sweet and cold. I would never get enough of it.


	18. Chapter 18

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated my lovely girlfriend because she always believes in me.

**18**

When I arrived home later in the afternoon, my parents were already home. Mother's eyes were red and puffy. A vision of her slapping me across the face and pulling me by the shoulders flashed through my head.

I stepped backwards. "You are back early." I stated. Julianna took my coat and hat. She petted my head and sighed. I hoped I didn't get her into trouble for making it so easy for me to sneak out with Isabella.

"Where have you been?" Mother asked, putting her stitchery aside. Her hands were trembling. "Mary Alice?"

It was rare that she was using my full name to address me. It always meant I was just seconds away from getting into a big, messy trouble.

"Isabella took me with her to visit some friends. They are very fine and hospitable ladies."

Mother shook her head and sighed. "This Isabella seems to have some influence on you, child. Has she been widowed for long?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It will be two years this fall. We don't talk much about her late husband."

My mother petted my hair. "That woman sure is having an influence on you. Did you go out to the movie theatre? The new Mary Pickford movie is supposed to be amazing."

Her hands looked cramped somehow. She was holding on to the hem of her dress so hard, her knuckles turned white. "This Isabella should talk this nonsense about the monster out of your head. I wish so much—"

I shook my head. I wasn't angry at my mother. She was way more understanding about my visions than father was.

"You seem happy when you talk of her. I am glad you managed to make a friend."

Friend? I never had many friends in my life. No parent would allow their child to play with the weird one. Friends, I was sure though, were never kissing and fondling each other like Isabella and I had done. With Isabella, it was like there was magic. The ways she made me feel and the things she made me want were miraculous. The very thought of her filled my belly with three dozens of butterflies.

Julianna brought me a glass of lemonade and placed it in front of me. Mother nodded her head and mumbled a thank you to our maid. "That's all for today. You can go home early if you wish so."

I touched my throat and found myself once again trying to pull on long curls of hair that weren't there anymore. The wall clock told me that it just after four in the afternoon. I couldn't remember the last time mother had sent Julianna home before seven. Something was wrong. I just couldn't put a name on it. Were my parents going to fire her? No, they couldn't do that, right?

"Drink the lemonade, Mary Alice. It's the only remainder your sister left. She is so fond of this stuff."

I smiled. Cynthia was such a dear child, and I had seen her grow into an even more stunning young woman. Why was it that my visions could show me the most gruesome things at some times and at others, I could see things that filled my heart with pure happiness?

"Drink before the mosquitos come in. The sugar in the lemonade seems to turn them wild. I don't need those nasty insects biting me."

I sipped on the lemonade. The taste was slightly bitter. My mouth was dry. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. Impatiently, I gulped down the entire content of the glass. It was so sour. I wrinkled my nose. There was no way my sweet-toothed sister would have liked this.

"Why don't you go upstairs to your room and lay down a bit? You look tired, child."

My sight turned foggy. I could feel myself beginning to drool but I couldn't bring up the strength to swallow back my spittle. "What did you give me?" I stuttered, realizing that my entire body was starting to feel numb and tired.

I could feel mother's hand on my forehead. The floor creaked under steps coming closer towards us. I saw a pair of polished brown shoes and a white cotton coat. Then, my eyelids became too heavy to hold my eyes open.

My mother sobbed loudly. "Are you sure this is the only way? I don't want this."

The voice of the doctor was calm. He always used to speak in an unpleasant sound, as if his nose was blocked. He put his hand around my wrist and counted.

"What other choice do we have?" Father said. "We need to save her from herself. Dr. Smith, don't you agree?"

The doctor coughed. "Schizophrenia is a terrible disease. Mary Alice is a danger to others and herself. Don't you have a little girl? If I were you, I'd worry for her safety."

Anger filled me. How dare he? Like I would ever hurt Cynthia! I loved her.

I could feel some sort of stiff blanket being wrapped around my chest. My elbows cut against my stomach. What the hell were they doing with me? I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"Did you give her all that was in the ampulla?" He asked, forcing my body to lie down on the couch. Then, I felt myself being lifted up and carried outside. I tried to scream, but my mouth didn't seem to be capable to do it. Fear spread through me. I was trapped inside my own body. My own mother had made me drink some kind of weird medication that paralyzed me. It was like in my vision. I wanted to run, but I couldn't.

I was heaved into the back of a car. It smelled like gasoline. Sometime during the uncomfortable drive I must have passed out.

When I opened my eyes again, I was alone. Neither my parents nor Dr. Smith were with me. I looked around. The small room was illuminated by a petroleum lamp on a wooden table. The light was so bright it hurt my eyes. They felt as if I had rubbed sand into them. I groaned and stretched. I was lying on a narrow pallet. It was cold and smelled nasty. "Where am I?" I whispered. The air in the room was sticky and foul. I couldn't see a window and felt like the walls of the rooms were moving towards me to suffocate me. I was trapped, like a mouse in a trap.

My entire body was drenched in a cold sweat. I shivered. "Hello?" My arms felt sore. I tried to sit up, immediately being pulled back by a metal cuff around my left ankle. "Hello?" I called. There was no response. I called again, louder this time. "Hello, is anybody there?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted an answer to my question.


	19. Chapter 19

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **SelinaShadow**

**19**

Two nurses came to wash my face with water. I was fed a bowl of oatmeal that tasted like saw dust. Then, one of them pulled out two pills. She held them up and when I shook my head, the other nurse forced my jaw to open. When her co-worker tried to make me swallow the medication, I bit her hand. She screamed. A bucket of icy water was emptied on my face, unexpectedly knocking the breath out of me.

"This one is a crazy bitch." The older one of the nurses pulled on my hair. I cried out in pain, and she instantly used the moment my mouth opened to put the medication on my tongue. My nose was held together. I had no choice but swallow the pill inside my mouth. It took only a minute for it to make me nauseous. My sore stomach protested. Most of its content landed on the grey uniform of the nurses.

I felt another gush of nausea wash over me. The cuff on my arm was opened, and I was dragged into a shower cabin. Both of them held me in a vice grip while water was poured over my head. My teeth chattered.

Finally, they turned off the water. I was stripped naked as the day I was born. They gave me an off-white dress that wasn't long enough to cover my knees. I was cold. But the fear was worse. It was happening. My parents had me admitted into a mental asylum.

A man in a doctor's lab coat entered my room. It was little more than a hole, a smelly hole, in which I felt like I couldn't think clearly anymore. That was important though. I needed to figure out how to get out of here soon. If I could only get to a telephone and call Isabella! She would surely come and get me out of this dreadful place.

He grinned and pulled a tissue out of his pocket to wipe his bald forehead. "Miss Brandon, how are you doing today?" He tugged on the tie around his neck. "My name is Dr. Miller. I am the director of this hospital and here to help you."

I swallowed back the acid in my mouth. Hospital? This was an asylum for lunatics. My knuckles hurt. The awful nurses hadn't cuffed me back to the pallet again before they left my room. They had switched off the light though. The darkness was horrible. I had tried to stay calm. But after a few minutes, I had started to scream at the top of my lungs and hammered my hands against the walls.

"Miss Brandon?" the doctor asked again. "Or would you prefer it, if I called you Mary Alice?"

I sat up straight against the brick wall behind me and pulled my knees against my chest. "I would prefer it if you'd just let me go. I don't belong in here. I am not crazy in the slightest."

He stepped closer. His fingers were tacky with sweat when he petted my head. I shrugged back. "Don't touch me."

A low chuckle left the mouth under his moustache. He raised his hands and leaned back against the wooden table behind him. "There is no reason to be agitated. We are only here to help you."

He grabbed my arm and looked at the bruise around my wrist. It was beginning to turn into an ugly yellowish color. "I am sorry, if you've not been treated friendly by our staff. Some of them are new."

I shrugged my shoulders. I felt bad for biting the nurse. The poor woman had only been doing her job, hadn't she? The bruise was a reminder of my night with Isabella. At least, I had learned what it meant to be loved. Would the monster come soon now to get me? The waiting was going to drive me insane.

"I don't belong here." I told the doctor again. "I am not crazy."

He made a smacking noise with his tongue. "Dr. Smith seems to think differently. So do your parents."

I grabbed the doctor's shoulders. "Please, I am not crazy. I swear. I am not crazy. I do see things."

He laughed. I was starting to feel dizzy again from the lack of fresh oxygen in this room. "You claim to see monsters, don't you? Mary Alice, dear child, they are not real." He knocked against the side of my head. "The monsters exist only in here."

Lights flashed inside my head. The vision was too fast for my tired mind to keep up with it. There was blood. I felt myself being pushed down flat on the pallet. Some rough cloth was pushed between my lips to suffocate my cries. How could the doctor claim this wasn't real? All my visions became real!

"Please," I cried, shaking my head rapidly. "You have to believe me. All of them are real. It is coming for me. I know, it is coming for me."

Something sharp pinched my arm. It was followed by a strange, numbing sensation.

"That's a good girl." The doctor whispered. I could feel him running his thumb over my cheek before he walked out.

I tried to fight sleep, but it was so hard. It was too hard. I tugged the thin woven blanket over my trembling body and fell asleep before my head hit the scratchy pillow.

This time I awoke in darkness. I got up to turn on the petroleum lamp again. I couldn't endure the dark. It was too frightening. "Ouch!" I cried out when a glass shard cut my finger. The lamp was broken. My finger throbbed. I wanted to put it into my mouth to blow over the wound and clean it with my spit.

An iron grip around my wrist stopped me though. The man groaned, licking the blood from my fingertips. "What deliciousness. Something like this is it worth waiting for."


	20. Chapter 20

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] thanks to those of you who keep reading the story and still like it. I appreciate your support.

**20**

My eyes managed to adjust to the darkness. I could see outlines of the man who was sitting next to me on the pallet. His hair was light and pulled back into a short ponytail. He moaned again. "You have no idea how long I wanted you. How much I need your sweet blood."

Whenever I had foreseen this moment, I had expected myself to be screaming. I had expected the monster to make sure I would keep quiet. "You want my blood?" I asked him. "Why?"

The why had never been answered in my visions. There were a hundred ways to kill someone, maybe a thousand. Why was this man lusting after my blood? Was he a lunatic who was also a patient in this asylum? Had he escaped from his cell?

He hummed, running his nose over my throat and down to my collarbone. I wanted to move away from him, but I couldn't. I felt like I was paralyzed. My muscles cramped. "You smell so very delicious."

"Are you playing with me?"

He laughed. The sound was hurting my ears. The grip around my wrist tightened. My fingers started to prickle and turn numb. "My old friend Laurent always tells me not to play with the food." He forced my bleeding finger into his mouth again. "But it's so much fun. I can't resist it."

I tried to pull my hand back. The finger inside his mouth was burning. It was like he had burning acid instead of spit on his tongue.

The door cracked. It was made of firm steel. Still it bent like paper when someone slammed against it. From the hallway, light flooded the room. I looked into my assaulter's eyes. They were crimson. Whatever he was, this man wasn't a human. He had to be something else.

I raised my head and in the doorframe stood Isabella. It was her or her ghost, whichever of them who had come to save me now.

The monster frowned, frustrated. He gritted his teeth like a dog who was trying to keep another dog away from its prey. A prey he had chased, that was all I was to the monster next to me. He was going to consume me as if I was a bottle of wine. "This one's mine." He announced. "Stay away from her or you'll regret it."

"Paws off of her, now, James." Isabella's voice was vibrating. She roared. Like a lioness getting ready to attack, she leashed forward. The movement was fast. I could hear the table cracking when Isabella pushed James aside. He got up again so quickly. It wasn't even enough time for me to blink. Again, Isabella pushed him away. Lights flickered. It whirred around my head. I had no idea how it worked but somehow this strange, purring light seems to be coming out of Isabella. She was making this, and it was wrapping me into a tent-like safety.

Isabella pushed James out of the room. There was more roaring. I was surprised that she seemed strong enough to keep up with him. More so, it seemed like she was stronger than my attacker. "Stay away or you'll be ashes before it dawns." Isabella jumped, kicking him with so much force, the brick stones James was slammed against, crumbled. Then she closed the door and mortised the broken parts of the table against it.

"Don't be scared." She told me. "I know you must be frightened now." She pulled me against her chest. "I promise to explain everything to you later." I leaned my head against her shoulder, releasing the first full breathe since James had appeared. I was safe now. My Isabella had saved me.

She kissed my wrist. "Alice, tell me. Do you wish to be my companion forever? For now and all eternity?" Again, her cold lips touched my pulse point. I nodded weakly.

"You shall be like me," Isabella whispered. She tightened her hold around my wrist. If she continues to hold me like this, it was going to give me another bruise. Then, suddenly, sharper than a knife Isabella's teeth cut through my skin. She sucked and groaned.

Fire spread throughout me. It was painful. I cried out and tried to shake her off, but her grip was too tight. I could hear her slurping in enjoyment. The pain was in my entire arm now. It felt as if it had been set on an internal fire. I was going to be burned alive while Isabella greedily continued sucking on my wrist.

Finally, when the burning was beginning to spread into my chest area, she pulled back. She whimpered. It was like she was in pain too. Inside of me was an odd need to comfort her. I knew that the normal reaction would be to be scared. I wasn't scared at all.

If only the pain that throbbed through my entire body now hadn't been so excruciating, I would have believed this to be a dream. I was lifted up. She cradled me against her chest, mumbling words of reassurance into my ear. "It will soon be over, Alice." Her blood-smeared lips touched my cheek and the corner of my mouth. "It will soon be over. I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **poisonart18**

**21**

The fire was unendurable. It burned through my skin. I could feel it lick over every crevice of my skin. My insides were being turned into glowing embers. Soon there would nothing be left of me than dusty ashes.

Dying was nothing like I had imagined it to be like. It was worse. It was worse than any vision of my death I could have had. It was torture. My body was being burned from the inside out. Flames of invisible fire turned all of me into coal.

How much longer? Why was it taking so long to die? I had feared death but now I was determined to embrace it fervently. Death would be peaceful. My pain and misery would end. If only it would come soon. If only I could see how much longer this agonizing fire was going to torture me.

I could hear the pounding of my heartbeat, and the longer I lie there and was being burned alive, the louder my heart seemed to beat. It protested. The more I wished for death to finally consume me fully, the harder my heart thundered. It was strong. It was going to fight for my life, no matter how unbearable the pain was.

"Soon."

I could hear the voice as if someone was speaking through a closed door. "Soon, it will be over, Alice."

All I could feel was the pain. Every part of me was hurting. Behind my shut eyelids, I could see flames dancing in front of me. Slowly, those flames became clearer and for the first time ever, I saw clearly.

The vision wasn't just a hectic picture sequence that was making me feel scared and confused. It was fast. But for some reason, I couldn't understand, my mind had no difficulties keeping up with it. In my head, I could see a clear picture. I could see myself in a mirror, Isabella standing behind me with her hands on my hips. My eyes opened, and I could see they weren't blue any longer.

The iris was now of a bright scarlet color. My eyelashes seemed longer and thicker. I could see how my skin was a perfect porcelain shade. I could feel Isabella's lips against my neck and then I could hear her whisper. "You need to hunt. Let me take you."

My heartbeat increased. It throbbed. It hammered, and finally it had given everything that was in it and slowed down. There was a last, desperate pulse inside my chest and then, there was nothing but silence inside my body. It was quiet and peaceful. The fire was gone. I was dead. Only that I wasn't. When I took the next breath it felt odd. Like my body suddenly didn't need the oxygen anymore.

I opened my eyes and my mouth fell open.

There was light. Not just light, but thousands of different colored shades of it. I could see prisms of rainbows in tiny dust flakes above my head. I could smell the cotton material of the sheets underneath me. I could get a whiff of the citrusy wood polish the floor in the room had been cleaned with. When I inhaled again, I could almost taste the different aromas on my tongue. My throat was dry. It was like all the flames that had burned their way through my bones, were now all concentrated in my throat.

The view in front of me blurred. I could see myself kneeling in front of a deer. My mouth was pressed against the dying animal's throat. I could taste the bitter blood and in my vision, it soothed the fire. Blood would end the pain.

"Alice?"

I sat up straight in the bed and turned my head. There she was. My Isabella was still with me. Only that she didn't look as I remembered. Her maroon hair had countless shades of gold, copper and chestnut. I could see every tiny one of her silken eyelashes. I could see a pearly shimmering scar on her cheek that was shaped like a row of teeth. Her smell was intoxicating. It was way more intense than I remembered it.

I reached out my hand to her. She let out a gasping sound when my fingers closed around her hand.

"Careful." Isabella whispered. "You are way stronger than me now."

The fire inside of my throat was getting worse. It was so very painful. I needed to hunt. Afterwards, I would feel much better.

"You must be very scared." She told me. "Please trust me. I will explain things to you."

I spoke up. The sound of my voice was different. It had the slight chirring of a bird in it now. Everything seemed different now. It was like not only myself, but the whole world around me had magically changed.

"Isabella, why are my eyes red?" I asked her. It was the first thing that came to my mind. Isabella's own eyes were a light amber shade that could tint into an almost black. My irises were a glowing red.

"How?" she seemed confused now. "How do you know the color of your eyes? I haven't shown your new self to you."

I shook my head. I gasped. Still waiting for the air to have any effect on my lungs, I took several deep breaths. I didn't feel any difference. I held my breath but that was awkward. Oxygen was useless for my body now, but I still loved its smell in my nose.

"Alice? Don't be afraid okay?"

Isabella seemed tensed. It was as if she was waiting for me to freak out any second. I know I wouldn't. For the first time in my life, I felt at peace. I had no idea what had become of me. I was me though. It felt like I have always been created for this existence and it alone.


	22. Chapter 22

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **milagglad**

**22**

I smiled. The woman in the mirror smiled back at me. She resembled me greatly, yet she looked nothing like me at all. My hair was so black now it had a bluish tint to it. The features of my face were sharper. I had higher cheekbones. The slight freckles on my nose were completely gone. My skin was flawless. I looked for the tiny scar right under my chin and it was gone. I was still very small and dainty. The transformation didn't seem to have had any influence on that.

"You are beautiful." Isabella said. She stood behind me. I knew she was going to put her arm around my shoulder now. It didn't happen. The vision flashed up in front of my inner eye. Only that it was different now than the first time. In this one, Isabella puts her arms around my waist instead of placing them on my shoulder.

The moment she wrapped both arms around my middle, I placed my hands on top of hers. I knew what was going to happen. But what was going to happen could change. I wasn't the one who was changing it. She was. Her decision where to touch me had changed and my vision had followed.

I turned my head and pressed my lips against hers. A flush of arousal rocketed through me. The moment my lips touched Isabella's, I was slick and needy down there. The sensation was so strong I groaned out loudly.

"You are magnificent." Her lips brushed down my throat. Her caress was amazing. I would never get enough of it. "I knew you would be wonderful."

I kissed her mouth again. The sensation was divine. Her mouth tasted sweet and fresh. Something was different though. When Isabella placed her right hand on my cheekbone, it wasn't cold. Our bodies were both warm to the touch now.

"My throat," I whispered. "It's burning."

She nodded her head. "I know. You will get used to it over time. I promise."

I took her hand and lifted it to my lips. For a moment, I could see another vision flashing through my head. I could see Isabella running through the forest. I was running at her side. The forest around us blurred. I could see myself jumping on a tree branch. Then, I attacked a deer to satisfy my thirst on its blood.

"I need to hunt." I whispered, grabbing Isabella's hand to pull her outside with me. My throat felt as if it was set on fire.

Isabella's fingers were the same temperature as my own now. Inside my head the visions pulsed. I knew exactly with how much strength I had to push a tree so it would fall down to build a bridge over a ravine. Isabella shook her head. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked me over from head to toe.

"You are different."

I grabbed a rock from the ground that was about the size of my fist to crumble it effortlessly between my fingertips. I was different now. I didn't exactly know how different yet.

"My throat," I whimpered. Then I rubbed my fingers gently up and down my throat in an attempt to ease the pain a bit. The only thing that would bring a true relief though was blood. I almost could taste it on my tongue as the visions rocketed through my head. "I need blood."

I dashed forward. The forest around me blurred. Beneath my bare feet wood cracked. I had never done this before, but I knew exactly what to expect. My arms wrapped around the doe's long neck. The animal didn't have enough time to make a sound. Moments later, the fire inside my aching throat was subsiding. I drank greedily despite the bitterness of the warm blood. The taste was wrong. I could see flashes of myself drinking from a human and in my visions, his taste was far better than that of the doe. I slurped, taking a last mouthful of the animal's blood before I pulled back. With the back of my hand, I wiped my blood-smeared mouth.

"Alice?" Isabella appeared next to me. There were little branches in her beautiful hair now. I could see myself combing through it with my fingertips while she was sitting in a bathtub. The thought instantly excited me. "Are you well, Alice? I thought you were trying to run away from me."

"I needed to hunt." I repeated. "I was thirsty."

She sat down next to me on the ground. I wondered why she wasn't touching me. It was like she was suddenly so very careful around me. It was like she was expecting me to explode. Like, I somehow turned into something dangerous to her.

"I know you were thirsty." She said. "That is normal after the change." She tucked her feet under her dress and turned to the side. "In the first months after I was changed, I couldn't focus on anything but this awful thirst."

I glided a bit closer to Isabella and reached out my hand. In my head, I had a quick vision about her pulling away and whining in pain when I grabbed her hand too hard. I slowed down my movement and touched Isabella's wrist as if it was breakable glass. Her eyes widened. She seemed puzzled. I would never hurt her. I would see it before it would happen.

"You were a human once too?" I asked, rubbing the pad of my thumb over the point where her pulse was supposed to pound against my fingertip. It was perfectly silent. Her heart wasn't beating anymore, just like mine. "How long have you been like this?" I whispered. In my head, I could see all the answers to the things to come. The future was easy for me. What I needed Isabella's help for was to cover the past. I needed to know how she had become like this. "Tell me your story." I pleaded before lifting her beautiful hand to my lips to kiss it tenderly.


	23. Chapter 23

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] to the Bella in my life because she is the one who always encourages me. I love you. Happy 10 month Anniversary.

**23**

She was born Isabella Maria di Cigno near Venice in the year 1798. "My life was probably like that of many people." Isabella explained. "The memory of my human years is blurry. It is like a story I've read in a book a long time ago."

Her eyelids fluttered, and she didn't open her closed eyes once while she continued talking in a low voice. "My father was a rich merchant. One day, he took me with him on a journey through Tuscany to a place called Volterra."

A smile flushed over her mouth. It carved dimples into her pale cheeks for a split second. "You may never have heard of Volterra. Have you? It is famous though all over Italy for the St. Marcus festival."

I shrugged my shoulders. "What's that festival about?" I asked.

Isabella laughed. The sound was sharper in my ears now. I could sense it wasn't a happy laughter. "The people of Volterra are celebrating how St. Marcus banished the vampires out of the city."

"Vampires?" I licked my lips. There was still the faint taste of dried blood on them. So, that was what had become of me? I was a vampire now? "Is that what we are?"

"You understand fast." Isabella whispered. She stroked her flat hand over my upper arm to place it on my shoulder. "It took me so much longer to realize what had become of me."

"Someone changed you? Why?"

Again, she laughed this too sharp laughter. The sound of her vocal chords sounded like an un-tuned violin playing in my ears. It made me feel uncomfortable. A growl left my throat.

"Calm," she whispered. "I know you must be angry with me." Isabella dropped her hands from me and shifted a bit further away from me. "I took your life."

"You gave me a new one." I protested. "My human life was not how a life was supposed to be." I shivered at the memory of the dreadful asylum. "Remember the place you found me at when you…changed me."

Isabella's voice got even lower. It was nothing but a whisper now. Still, I could hear her perfectly fine. All of my senses seemed to be intensified now. I wanted to explore all of them.

"On the last night of my human life, one of my father's business partners invited us to his house. I remember drinking wine." She sighed. "I can't remember its taste anymore."

She wiped dust from her black dress. "I danced and drank until I was dizzy. My dance partner escorted me outside to the balcony." Her words stumbled for a few moments. "I have little memory of what happened next. He kissed my wrist. I tried to push him away but then he bit me. I screamed."

Isabella's fingers glide over her wrist. "The pain was beyond bearable. I was losing consciousness. Then, suddenly there was a second man next to Aro. He pushed my attacker away from me. I thought I was being saved and then everything went dark."

What she described next resembles my own experience with what she calls "the change." Isabella told me of excruciating pain, of the feeling of being burned from the inside out. "I wanted to die. I opened my eyes and begged the blond man, who was sitting next to my bed, to end my life."

She sighed. "He apologized. Every time I begged him to kill me, he apologized." Isabella chuckled. "Carlisle apologized, but he didn't fulfil my wish to end my life."

"Carlisle…Is he the man who changed you?"

"No, he's the one who saved me from Aro. If it hadn't been for Carlisle, my life would have ended that summer night, like it was my destiny."

Finally, she opened her eyes again. "You asked why I was changed. There was no purpose in it. For a vampire, it is necessary to prey on humans. My mistake was I was there that night. My blood was young and sweet. Aro took what he had taken thousands of times before, maybe a million times."

"But this Carlisle saved you? Why?"

She smiles at me. "Because, Alice, there is good in this world despite all the evil out there too. Carlisle was a good person. He could have let Aro kill me, like he had watched him do with other victims countless times. Yet, I am still here."

"What happened to Carlisle?" I had noticed she had used the past form when referring to her savior.

"You have to know who Aro is to understand things better. Aro is…if our kind had royalty, he'd be our king. The Volturi are the leaders of the vampire world. Their word is law. Their prey is untouchable to other vampires." The corner of her mouth twitches. "Aro killed Carlisle in front of my eyes. It was considered to give me a warning example. I was put on a ship to the new World and was told to never return to my homeland again." She wrapped her arms around herself as if she is struggling to keep herself together. "Carlisle was gone. I was alone and scared of the Volturi coming back for me. That was when I noticed I could shield myself against dangerous attacks. This is how I survived all those years. Nobody can get near me against my will."

She holds up her hands, and the air seems to vibrate for a moment. Isabella's face shows high concentration. When I look around I see waves of a light fog around us. "Over the years, I learned to develop my talent. I can shield several people at the same time now, even when they are at different places."

A vision flashed through my head. Whatever Isabella's shield was protecting us from; it couldn't stop our future from happening. Right now, I could clearly see how this very future was at stake.


	24. Chapter 24

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **SelinaShadow**

**24**

"He is coming here." I told Isabella, pulling her up from the dirty forest ground. "The one who attacked me at the asylum…James…he is going to come here. There are others with him, a black man and a ginger-haired woman. Her name is Victoria."

Isabella tightened her grip around my hand. "I know his mate's name. The question is how can you know it. I haven't told you. Did James mention her to you before he attacked you?"

I shook my head. It was time to explain my visions to Isabella. She was going to think me crazy for what I was going to tell her. "Sometimes, I see things." I began hesitantly. "I can see things before they happen."

"You mean that you can see the future? What exactly do you see? Did you see things before I changed you?"

I was puzzled. Nobody in my life that I had told about my secret had reacted like this before. I was used to people calling me crazy, or ill. No one had ever believed me and with Isabella, there was no doubt she did. She knew I was speaking the truth.

"I can see what someone decides. I can see the choices and the consequences they will have. Someone changes their mind, and the vision follows. I have always had these visions. They were more difficult for me to understand when I was human. My mind had trouble focusing on them. They seem much clearer to me now."

We return to the house. It is set in the middle of nowhere. Around us is nothing but green forest. Why did she bring me here? It was like Isabella was trying to keep me away from the world. Did she bring me out here to hide? Why? I try to concentrate on seeing the future but there is a lot more hunting included. I can see myself making love to my companion too. The thought makes me damp between my thighs.

I step in front of another full-length mirror and gaze into my strange, crimson-colored eyes. Isabella steps behind me. "The color is going to change in a few months. Then, they will be light amber, similar to mine. All new-born vampires have red eyes."

In my head, the monster grinned. His eyes were blood red. "Is James a new-born vampire too?" I asked. "His eyes are red."

Isabella growled. "That is different. You see, most vampires decide to follow their instincts. They prey on humans. If you do that, your eyes will keep the red color." Her lips touched my shoulder. "If you follow my way and only prey on the blood of animals, the color will change over time."

I nodded my head. "I don't want to hurt anyone." The thought of killing humans was dreadful to me. I remembered my fear of the monster preying on me too vividly. I would never feed on humans I vowed silently to myself. I would see it in my visions before I would decide to attack a human and could always change it. For the first time, I felt pride for my…how had Isabella referred to it? My talent?

"James and the others are going to come here. I saw them in my vision." I told her. It was difficult for me to measure time in my visions. I replayed the vision in my head. The leaves…the leaves on the ground had been yellow and red. Fall, they were going to come here in fall. That was still several months away. What were they waiting for? Why wasn't he coming here alone? My head ached. It was hard to focus on the future of someone I didn't know.

Isabella hugged me close. "Don't be afraid. I can keep myself safe pretty well. James, he isn't smart, but he wouldn't risk trying to attack a new-born. You are much stronger right now then he is."

"He wants you, not me." I whispered. "Please be careful." I touched my lips to hers. "James wants to hurt you. I won't let that happen." The thirst in my throat was distracting. It was part of this new life now. I had to learn to ignore it somehow. I managed to push it aside. My body was craving Isabella's touch. I pushed my tongue between her parted lips to make her moan. Arousal pulsed through me. I couldn't hold back any longer. My hands moved down her back. I was trying to be careful with her dress, but it was difficult to control my strength when I was getting excited like this. Pieces of ripped clothing covered the way to the bed. I pushed her down against the sheets. "I desire you so very much. I don't have words. Isabella, I need you."

She wrapped her thighs around my waist. "That is part of being a new-born. You have trouble controlling your instincts." I rocked my pelvis against hers very hard. "All instincts, even the more human ones. Just do what feels natural to you."

I kissed her mouth again. It was amazing to be able to kiss her without having to pull back to catch my breath. Isabella groaned when I cupped her breasts. "Why did you change me?" I asked, rubbing my thumbs over hard nipples. "You said you don't feed on humans."

Isabella moaned. I rocked my hips against hers for a few moments before I repeated my question. "Why did you change me?"

"I love you, Alice." She said. "I wanted you by my side forever." Her hand stroked over my head. "Please don't say you regret it. I searched so long to find you."

I kissed Isabella's lips. With parted lips. I kiss a trail of butterfly pecks down her throat and between her full breasts. My tongue swiped over her right nipple. "I want to spend my life with you." I kissed her soft flesh. "You are my future now. I wouldn't have it any other way."


	25. Chapter 25

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Today's update is dedicated to my reader **tlc125**

**25**

My lips touched against the inside of Isabella's thigh. She shifted. Her hips bucked upwards a bit while I continued to kiss her leg. The skin was warm and soft to the touch. I flicked my tongue upwards to suck hard on her hipbone. Again, Isabella moved beneath me. In my head, the visions echoed. I could hear the groans of her soon to be pleasures. Finally, with a soft hum on my mouth, I pressed my lips against her mound.

"Yes." Isabella moaned. Her hand fisted into my short curls as if she was trying to keep my head exactly where it was now. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. I licked up her slit. The taste was different from what I remembered from my first experience like this. I swiped the tip of my tongue through her moist folds. My hands grabbed Isabella's thighs to pull them further apart. I wanted to taste her everywhere at the same time. My tongue dipped into her entrance to draw circles there. Then, I hummed against the sensitive little nub and Isabella screamed. Again and again, I pressed my mouth against that throbbing flesh of hers. Wetness gushed out of her. Her body quivered then suddenly turn completely still again after a few moments.

"My Alice," Isabella's voice was husky now. "I love you so very much."

She wrapped her arms around my back and turned us around, so I was lying beneath her. I moaned when I felt her breasts rubbing against my nipples. Between my thighs, I was slick and pulsing with lust. "Please, touch me." I moaned, taking Isabella's hand to guide it to my sex. I dipped her fingers into my wetness before lifting them up to her mouth to let her taste me.

"Do I taste different now?"

She kept her eyes on me while she slowly licked her wet glistening fingertips clean. "You don't smell like dessert anymore." Isabella giggled. "But still so very irresistible."

I could see a flash of Isabella pressing me against the wall next to the bed. I could see in my head, how concrete drizzled over my head. In my vision, Isabella was kneeling between my legs. My thighs were resting on her shoulders while her mouth was…oh my god.

She gasped when I pulled her upwards and out of the bed. "Please," I whimpered. "I need your mouth on me."

"So do I," Isabella went down on her knees. She circled her tongue over my mound. I groaned when she went lower. Her touch was gentle at first. I needed more. I shifted and wrapped my legs around her head to keep her close. "Don't stop." I whimpered as I felt Isabella's flat tongue thrusting and twisting deep inside me. The sensations were followed by the sweetest pulse of a release. I bucked my hips forward. When I pushed back, the concrete snowed down on me, making me sneeze. Another wave of lust throbbed though me. I shivered in pleasure and moaned loudly.

"Don't break the house." Isabella laughed. She planted a last kiss on my nether lips before letting go. We crawled back underneath the sheets of the bed, and I placed my head on her lap. "How strong are we?" I asked curiously while my lover began to comb through my tangled hair. I wanted to test my boundaries. Before she had changed me, I had never been physically strong. It was new and very exciting for me. "I can't really destroy a house, can I?"

"Lots of vampires destroy houses. I have seen it before." Her lips ghost over my cheekbone. "You are very strong," She leaned down to kiss my lips tenderly. "During the first months of this new life, we are our strongest. It has something to do with our human blood still being in our tissue."

I stroked her arm and touched the scar on her cheek. How did she get it? We didn't have the blanket around us, and I discovered that I enjoyed being naked with her. I loved the way her bare skin felt against mine. Could we just stay like this forever? My burning throat roughly reminded me it wasn't possible. I needed more blood, and I would need it soon.

"You must be thirsty." Isabella stated. "Even I am always so thirsty after making love, and you are a new-born." She kissed the tip of my nose. "Come on. We can go back to bed after we're both fed."

Watching Isabella hunt is fascinating. The reality is even more graceful than my visions. She runs through the forest. I could outrun her, but I took pleasure in watching her legs and backside move in front of me. My companion is so very beautiful. Isabella is beyond exquisite. Her attack is swift and fascinating to me. She sinks her teeth into another doe. I watched her drink and set the prey on fire afterwards. We need to cover our tracks. I don't exactly understand why. I was so thirsty now. My own instincts overpowered me. I got hold of my next prey and slurp greedily. I still didn't care for the bitter taste of the animal's blood. The taste is just wrong somehow. At least, it helped to soothe the fire in my throat. I forced myself to drink a second doe's blood before pulling back and wiping my mouth. This should be enough. Shouldn't it? How often would I have to feed on bad tasting animal's blood? Will I get used to the bitterness it leaves on my tongue?

"You have some blood here." Isabella mumbled, licking swiftly over my left cheekbone. "I need to teach you how to hunt without making a mess."

She kissed my mouth. We rolled around on the forest ground. Leaves ended up tangled in our hair. I laughed. This new life with her was so good. I am in love and always will be. The way I feel about Isabella will never change.


	26. Chapter 26

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] Welcome back, my dear readers. I hope you had some wonderful Christmas holidays with your loved ones.

Today's update is dedicated to my reader **RachelBarbraBerry**

**26**

Time moved on. My birthday went by, and I would have probably missed the date if Isabella hadn't brought a newspaper home with her that day. Every few days she would disappear for a couple of hours. I begged her to take me with her. As much as I liked the cozy getaway with her, I wanted to see other people. I wanted to see my family again. I missed Cynthia. What had my parents told her about where I was now?

I remembered my last human birthday and how my little sister had snuck into my bedroom with a little strawberry tart. I tried to remember the taste of the tart. I had liked strawberries, hadn't I?

"Can't I come with you?" I pleaded Isabella again one morning. "Please?"

She shook her head. I sighed when she bent down to plant a chaste kiss on my lips. "It's too dangerous. You wouldn't be able to control yourself around humans."

Why doesn't she trust me? I swallowed back a wave of frustration and forced my lips into a fake smile. "Promise me to be back soon?"

"Of course." she whispered, putting her hat on. Like usual, Isabella was dressed completely in black. I wondered if I would ever get to see her in brighter colors. I closed my eyes. The door of the cottage was shut. I listened to Isabella's steps getting fainter and further away from the house. A vision flashed through my head. I could see myself standing behind Isabella. She was dressed in a lovely blue silk gown. Blue looked beautiful with her skin.

"It's enough with all that black." I mumbled. Quickly I got dressed and checked my reflection in the mirror. I looked human, didn't I? Only the color of my eyes, that were an unnatural orange shade now, gave away that something was wrong with me. I had to do something about that. A smile appeared over my face when I noticed the pair of tinted glasses on the table. They looked weird on my nose but were perfect to hide my eyes behind them.

Isabella wouldn't be mad at me for sneaking out behind her back, if she saw the dress I was going to get her.

It felt odd to be near to people again. It felt even stranger to have the tempting scent of their blood in my nose. I held my breath and only moved my shoulders every few moments to make it seem like I was still breathing. It didn't take me long to find the store I was looking for.

"Good Morning, Miss." The woman greeted me. "I am sure we have lots of pretty clothes for a pretty young thing like you."

She stepped closer to me. I opened my mouth and when I spoke up, I involuntarily inhaled her scent. The shop was small and too warm. The entire room seemed to be filled with a sweetly aroma. I could almost taste the sweet, hot blood on my tongue. A moan left my throat.

"Aren't you well, dearie?" She placed her hand on my arm. "Would you like a glass of water perhaps?"

I nodded. I couldn't risk to take another breath in her presence. A horrible vision of the woman lying drained dry at my feet hit my mind. I needed to get out of here before I lost whatever control I had left.

She got up and went to the back part of the shop. I noticed the blue dress I had seen in my vision and put it into a box. "Will be right with you in a minute, dearie!"

I scrawled a quick apology on a piece of paper. '_Will come back soon to pay the dress. I promise.'_

Then, I stormed out. I ran as fast as I assumed was slow enough to appear human. It only took me a couple of minutes to reach the security of the forest again. Here I felt safe. I inhaled deeply. Here it didn't smell like irresistible human blood. The forest, it smelled of earth and animals and…wait, what was that scent?

Branches snapped when the man stepped closer. For the first time since my monster had started hunting for me, I didn't feel fear inside me. "Hello James," I greeted him, holding the box with Isabella's dress close to my chest.

"You remember my name." He chuckled, exposing a set of yellowish teeth. There was a bit of dried blood on his upper lip. I bet it wasn't from an animal. James sniffed. "I remember your smell."

I took a step closer to him. My eyes narrowed. There was anger inside me, so much anger. "I remember you chasing after me for months."

Again, he laughed. It was a deep, vibrating sound. "You aren't mad at me for that? Are you? Don't hold a grudge."

I placed the box on the ground. Then I lashed forward and pushed James against a tree. "I hate you."

My fist connected with his stomach. I wanted to hurt him. He has played cat and mouse with me for so long, and now he has the nerves to show up here again? Why?

"Leave and don't come back."

"You are still mad." James laughed. "You have no right to be. Sometimes a human just smells too good. You will learn how it's like one day."

"You could have killed me the first day you smelled me." I stated. "Why the playing? Why did you have to torture me?"

He laughed, reaching out his hand to my hair. I growled when he tucked a loose curl behind my ear. "I like a good challenge."

"And I like you keeping your distance from me like a gentleman should do with a lady."

James held up his hands. Then he grinned and licked his lips. "A fine lady you are by stealing dresses." He pointed to the box and laughed before walking off slowly.


	27. Chapter 27

[Disclaimer] Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters and turn them into lesbians.

[A/N] I am wishing all of you a happy new year. Today's update is the last chapter for this story. Thank you for taking the time to read and support it. Without your love for my writing I wouldn't be here.

**27**

"You went to town? All alone? Where humans could see you?" Isabella's voice reached a higher octave with every sentence she spoke. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I had worried her.

"Nothing happened." I tried to calm Isabella. "I just went for a bit of window shopping and look..." I placed the box on the table. "I got you a present."

Her eyes got big. She opened the box and held up the blue dress. "This is beautiful. But I can't wear it."

I raised my eyebrows. I had seen her wearing the dress. She would look magnificent in it. Why was she being so stubborn now?

"You can. At least try it on once. Will you?" I fluttered my lashes at her. "For me?"

I unbuttoned her black dress and helped her to put on the blue one. The silk was smooth. It still had the faint hint of the human hands that had touched it. I kissed Isabella's shoulder and pushed her hair to the side to close the dress.

"Lovely. You look so beautiful in blue. I knew you would be." My mouth curled into a proud smile. "It is time to stop with the never ending black."

"I am used to wearing black." Isabella told me. "It was a natural consequence for my role as a widow. I feel naked when I am wearing something else besides black."

I bend forward to touch my lips against her throat. "I would like to see you in blues. Blue is your color." I kissed her chin. "It looks lovely with your complexion."

Isabella turned around. I knew she was trying to not like the dress when in truth she did. It suited her perfectly.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for my gift." Isabella smiled and cupped my face between her hands to plant a kiss on my lips. "Thank you, my dear."

I leaned my head against her shoulder. "I love you." My nose rubbed against Isabella's collarbone. "I will always love you."

"I waited so long to find you." Isabella's lips touched mine. "I am so happy to finally have my mate."

Someone giggled. The sound was followed by the wooden door of the cottage being smashed. I growled and wrapped my arms protectively around Isabella's waist when three figures entered the room.

"Cozy, isn't it?" The voice of the red-haired woman was too shrill. It was an overly sweet voice that reminded me of an adult who was trying to speak like a child. "James, can we get this over with quickly?"

The black guy behind her purred softly. He was tall, and the red of his eyes was bright against his dark skin. "Victoria, my dear, patience, you need to have more patience."

James ducked his head. "Alice, Isabella, may I introduce my coven to you?"

"You may take your…coven and leave this house the same way you came in." I snarled. "Why are you even here?"

"He's here for me." Isabella mumbled. She stepped closer to James and held up her hands. Light fog appeared. A moment later it clouded me and Isabella beneath it. "You can't even touch us, moron."

"James, do something." The redhead purred in frustration. "Laurent, why didn't you two tell me one of them is a shield?"

Laurent, the black guy stepped closer to the woman. "Patience, my dear Victoria, it's all about being patient. Isabella can't hold that shield forever. We just wait."

A vision triggered my mind. I could see Victoria bending over James' cracked skull. In my mind, it resembled the head of a broken porcelain doll. Then, there was fire in my vision. The flames left a sweetly stench behind.

"Leave, if you'd like to stay alive."

"Alive?" James laughed loudly. "I haven't been alive in a long time, dearie. You are such a fierce thing. I will forever regret not sucking more of your blood."

I pushed him. I pushed him so hard the table behind him broke into several pieces. "Go away now! The game is over! You lost. You waited too long to bite me." I threw my fist against his jaw. "You missed your chance."

James stared at me with crimson eyes. They were the same eyes that had followed me around for months. The eyes, that haunted me in my worst nightmares, torturing me. Hatred flashed through me. I grabbed James around his throat and pulled. His skin cracked. I didn't stop. I pushed off Victoria when she tried to grab my shoulders to pull me away from him. I wanted to kill him. Or whatever it was I could do to him to end his existence. What if he killed another woman? Isabella dropped her hands. I could hear the air vibrating when her shield vanished completely.

"Alice, love, you need to stop. You will kill him."

With a loud crack, I managed to disconnect James' head from his shoulders. The body was hard. It was like holding breakable marble in my hands. I shuddered. What had I done?

"Laurent, do something!" Victoria screamed. "Do something!"

The man grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let's go. You don't mess with newborns. Isabella, hold your mate under control. We are leaving."

He lifted Victoria over his shoulder. She kicked her feet against his chest and screamed. Laurent ignored her protests.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" I called out. James' body was still lying motionless on the floor. It was nothing like in my vision. The feeling of relief wasn't present. Instead, I felt guilt. James was a monster, but he had been a feeling creature too. I watched how Isabella carried the corpse outside.

"Help me to set it on fire." She demanded. "We have to burn the pieces and then we will never speak of this again."

We stacked dried wood on top of him. Only a few moments later, purplish smoke rose up to the sky. My monster was gone forever now. Maybe, just maybe, I had just turned into one myself…


End file.
